The Muggle, the Witch, and the Weasleys
by GypsygirlMary
Summary: Fred Weasley had his heart broken years ago by the love of his life. George Weasley has always taken life as it comes. What happens when the twins meet two very different women from two very different worlds?
1. Peek A Boo

**A/N:** I have no idea where this one came from. I just sat down one evening and it all came pouring out. Ah, well… keeps me off the streets… It's ridiculous, I know – just humor me.

.

Chapter 1: Peek-a-Boo!

.

It was a bright, sunny afternoon in August. Fred and George Weasley were sitting at a small table outside Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, pouring over the inventory list for their joke shop, Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes.

"I reckon we should double the amount of Canary Creams for next week," George said, making a mark on his parchment.

Fred nodded in agreement. "Yeah. And don't forget – Hogwarts students will be buying their supplies soon. We'll need extras of the Skiving Snackboxes too."

George made several more scratches on the parchment then leaned back in his chair, crossing his ankles and placing his hands behind his head. "I'm glad Lee's helping us this summer… gives me a bit more time to relax."

But his twin hadn't heard a word he was saying, for when Fred righted himself to enjoy a bit of his sundae something, or rather someone, caught his eye.

Sitting only a few tables away, with a book in her lap and a dish of ice cream in front of her, sat a very pretty girl with long chestnut hair. Fred could swear she was looking at him when he first noticed her, but now she was looking at her book.

.

x0x0x0x0x

.

Aralyn Hallows enjoyed reading outside in the sunshine. Having a dish of ice cream in front of her was an added bonus. Shifting her weight, she brought her feet up onto the chair across from her and moved her book from the table to her lap – much more comfortable than being hunched over.

She looked up from her book to take a bite of the ice cream that was quickly melting from the blazing sun when she noticed two ginger-haired men sitting a short distance away. Twins. Very cute twins.

They, like she, were wearing Muggle clothing – something that wasn't common in Diagon Alley. Aralyn liked Muggle clothing, however, and found it much more inviting than long, heavy robes (not to mention cooler when the weather was warm).

She hadn't noticed that she was staring at the twins until one of them looked in her direction. Seeing her, he cocked his head and stared back. Aralyn looked away quickly, forgetting about her ice cream, and returned to her book.

A few moments later, curiosity got the best of her (not to mention that it's rather hard not to look at someone so good-looking), and she glanced in the direction of the guys again.

_Oops! Got caught!_

The twin was looking back. This time he flashed a grin that made Aralyn blush. She smiled shyly back at him and looked at her book again, trying hard to stay focused on what she was reading.

.

x0x0x0x0x

.

Fred looked around, wondering if the girl could have been looking at something or someone behind him, only to realize that he and George were sitting next to a wall and a hedge. Nothing interesting about the hedge, and a wall is… well, it's a wall. He turned back to the girl, and a second later she looked up again! Fred flashed her a grin, and to his surprise she smiled back!

_Is she blushing? No… it's just the sun…_

"Fred," rang George's voice, bringing him back to his senses. "What are you doing? I've been talking to you for five minutes."

Fred turned to his brother. "See that girl over there? The one with the Muggle dress?"

George nodded, looking somewhat confused. "What about her?"

"I think she was looking at me," Fred told him, wrenching his eyes away from the girl and onto his brother.

George shook his head, still staring in her direction. "You've been out in the sun too long." A punch in the arm brought him back to Fred.

"I mean it! I saw her looking at me – or I thought I did – and when I looked again she was looking back," Fred said, grinning.

"Or maybe, " George began, "she saw _you_ looking at _her_ and was wondering if she could consider you dangerous. _I would_." He grinned at his twin then frowned as he received another punch.

"I'm serious!"

"You're delusional. She reading a book and–"

The girl looked up again, seeing the twins eyeing her, and snapped her head back down, failing to hide an unmistakable grin.

Fred bent low and whispered, "See? I told you she was looking!"

George nodded, mouth open slightly, and then looked his brother over thoroughly.

"George, what are you doing?"

"Checking for stuff… You know – chocolate on the chin, a smudge on your cheek… a bogey on the end of your nose…."

Fred hurriedly grabbed a napkin and wiped his face, truly horrified at the thought of being seen with snot on the end of his nose.

George laughed and shifted in his seat. "She's looking again. Yes… she's definitely looking at you," he murmured.

Fred glanced at the girl. This time, she held his gaze and smiled grandly before focusing her attention on the book in her lap.

"That's it…" he said, standing up and smoothing out his shirt.

George quirked his brow in amusement. "Where are you going?"

"To find out her name…" said his twin with utmost determination. Fred cleared his throat, took a deep breath, and walked purposefully toward the girl.

.

x0x0x0x0x

.

Aralyn tried hard to focus on her reading, but she soon realized it was hopeless. She had just read the same sentence four times and hadn't taken in a word of it. Hoping to steal another glance at the twins, she looked up. Good. They were busy talking.

Sighing, she looked once again at her book, wondering if there was any hope in actually finishing the chapter. Of course, staring at the cute redhead seated at the corner table was much more appealing, and so she stole another glance. This time though, both men were looking at her so she dropped her gaze.

_Damn!_ She thought, grinning. _I really must get better at that. Look at me – I feel like such a child! Here I am playing peek-a-boo with a complete stranger!_ She sighed again then chuckled to herself. _This stranger, after all, is also playing the game. This very cute stranger, mind you…_

Resolving only to look one last time, Aralyn lifted her head. Only the brother was looking and quickly turned to say something to him. The twin casually glanced at her, and she decided enough was enough. Aralyn stared back and smiled.

_Okay, not too much… Don't want him to think you're psycho._ She dropped his gaze and casually looked down at the "prop" in her lap. That is what she decided the book really was – just an excuse to look away.

She heard a chair scrape across the ground and snuck a glance out of the corner of her eye. _He's leaving. Just when I was having fun, too._ She sighed and focused once again on her book.

.

x0x0x0x0x

.

Wiping his sweaty palms on his trousers, Fred edged over to the girl with the book. She looked up at him and lifted an eyebrow.

"Hi," he said hesitantly, standing next to her table.

She smiled. "Hi."

"Hi."

Aralyn breathed a small chuckle and set her book on the table.

"Taken?" he said, gesturing toward the chair across from her.

Aralyn pushed the chair away from the table with her feet. "Now…"

Fred grinned and sat down. "Fred."

"Aralyn."

"Pretty."

"Thanks…"

Fred leaned forward in interest. "Veela?"

Aralyn laughed. "Hardly."

"Possible," he said, raising an eyebrow.

She blushed. "Flattered."

"Dating?" Fred asked.

Aralyn shook her head. "Unattached."

"Surprised…"

"You?"

Fred sighed. "Single."

Aralyn smiled. "Intrigued…"

"Dinner?"

"Tonight?"

Fred nodded. "Seven?"

After a moment's hesitation she answered, "Perfect." Aralyn dug through her bag and pulled out a quill and a small piece of parchment. She jotted down her address and handed it to Fred.

George came up to them, staring with his mouth open wide. Fred reached up and pushed George's jaw shut, grinning. Then he turned back to Aralyn.

"George," he said, gesturing toward his brother.

Aralyn reached out a hand. "Aralyn."

George, still staring back and forth between the two of them, shook her hand. Then he turned to his brother. "Leaving."

Fred made a face and looked at Aralyn. "Work."

Aralyn shrugged. "Tonight."

"Seven," Fred reminded her, holding up her address.

"Bye!" she laughed, waving at Fred as George pulled him away.

Fred waved back, grinning.

.

x0x0x0x0x

.

"How did you do that?" George asked incredulously. He opened the door to their shop and stepped inside.

Fred smiled serenely and followed him inside. "Do what?"

The twins' best friend Lee Jordan looked over in interest. "What? What did you do, Fred?"

George turned around, shaking his head. "You managed to meet a girl and get a date in only twelve words! How did you do that?"

Fred shrugged. He pulled the parchment containing Aralyn's address out of his pocket and looked at it fondly.

Lee ran out from behind the counter. "You did _what?_"

George shook his head again. "We were at Fortescue's when Fred noticed this girl looking at him. He went over to her table and the next thing I know, he's got a date!"

Lee shook his head. "I don't follow…"

Fred grinned and walked over to a customer who needed help. George stared at him.

"You had to be there, Lee. You just had to be there."

.

x0x0x0x0x

.

Aralyn made her way back to her flat, threw open the door, and called for her roommate. "Callidora! HEY CALLI!"

A petite blonde came bounding down the stairs, wrapped in a dressing gown, rubbing her wet hair vigorously with a towel. "What's up?"

Aralyn kicked off her sandals and slid into an armchair. "I met a guy…" she said, trying to sound casual.

"You WHAT?" Calli said, dropping her towel, and flopped down on the sofa.

It was not in Aralyn's nature to come home announcing that she had met someone. In fact, Aralyn hadn't dated many guys at all. She wasn't prudish, just careful, and she _never_ agreed to go out on a date with a guy she had just met. That is, of course, until today.

Aralyn giggled. "I met a guy!" she repeated with much more enthusiasm.

Calli raised an eyebrow. "Are you feeling well?"

"_Yes_," Aralyn answered indignantly.

Her friend just shook her head. "But you never­–"

"I know! I know!" she said, jumping out of the chair and pacing the room. "But… Oh, I don't know… This guy seems different."

"Different? Or creepy?" Calli replied. Aralyn just glared at her. "C'mon, Are, you know I'm only kidding! It's just very… out of character for you."

Aralyn rolled her eyes. "So? Can't I do something differently for a change? And don't call me 'Are!' Sounds like a pirate…"

Calli giggled. "That's '_aarrr_,' matey." She barely ducked out of the way as a pillow came flying toward her head. "Alright! I'm sorry! Sorry!"

"Good. You should be." Aralyn sat on the sofa and tucked her feet under her.

Calli turned toward her. "So… what's the story?"

Aralyn smiled and told her friend everything. Calli's eyes got wider and wider as the story went on.

"And you accepted? You actually agreed to go on a date with a guy who only spoke in single-word sentences?" Calli said, letting out a low whistle. "Are you sure he's not just stupid?"

"Calli! No! On the contrary, he seems really witty," Aralyn replied, grinning.

Calli stood, shaking her head, and made her way back up the stairs, muttering, "Witty…" She paused halfway up and yelled, "Well, are you coming or not?"

Aralyn laughed and followed Calli up the stairs.


	2. Getting To Know You

**A/N:** Sorry it took forever to update. I've been waiting for the new book to come out and I wanted to make sure I didn't accidentally include any spoilers! We're safe here, but… well, that's another chapter… Hope you enjoy!

.

Chapter 2: Getting to Know You

"Mum? Are you home? Hello!" Fred called from the Weasleys' kitchen. He had just apparated to his childhood home after closing up the joke shop. George had gone back to their apartment.

Mrs. Weasley came bustling into the kitchen. "Hello, Fred dear!" she greeted him, kissing him on the cheek. "Where's George? I thought you weren't coming until later."

Fred sat down at the table. "Well… I was wondering if… well, could we do dinner tomorrow? I've got a date."

Mrs. Weasley had been pouring him a glass of pumpkin juice, and was now staring at her son as the juice continued to flow over the rim of the glass. She startled and scolded herself as the liquid soaked her shoe. Fred chuckled and waved his wand, cleaning up the mess.

"Did you just say you have a date?" Mrs. Weasley asked, watching the grin spread over his face.

Fred nodded. "Yes, Mum. A Date. With a girl."

Mrs. Weasley sat across from her son, looking confused. "When did this happen?"

"When did what happen?" asked Ginny as she entered the kitchen. "What'd you blow up now?"

Fred glared at her. "I didn't blow anything up!"

Mrs. Weasley tousled his hair. "Fred has a _date_!" She said the last word like it was some sort of special award. Both Ginny and Fred rolled their eyes.

"But I don't remember you saying anything about having a girlfriend, Fred," Ginny told him.

"She's not a girlfriend," Fred explained. "We just met this afternoon."

Mrs. Weasley looked disapprovingly at her son. "Fred Weasley, you're going on a date with a girl you just met?"

"So?" Fred and Ginny said in unison.

"But, dear, you're supposed to get to know someone before you go on a date with her…" Mrs. Weasley said pointedly.

Fred frowned. "Mum, I thought the point of dating was _how_ you get to know someone."

Ginny giggled. "I think it's great, Fred. About time too."

Fred snapped his head around so fast he cricked his neck. "OW! What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

Ginny shrugged. "Well, after you and Angelina broke up we were wondering if you'd ever go out with anyone again."

Mrs. Weasley held Fred back from pouncing on his baby sister. "Fred! Ginny! Now, that's enough!" As an afterthought she added, "She does have a point, Fred dear. After the way that girl broke your heart…"

Fred lifted his hands in frustration. "Mum! That was a long time ago! It just didn't work out between me and Angelina – too many differences."

"Yeah, she decided she liked Oliver Wood better…" Ginny mumbled.

Fred glared at Ginny. She smiled sweetly at her brother, batting her eyelashes.

"Well, who is this new girl? Surely you have a name at least?" Mrs. Weasley asked, trying to break the tension.

Fred grinned. "Aralyn."

"What's she like?" Ginny asked.

Fred's grin deepened. "She looks like a Veela, but with dark hair," he said dreamily. "And she's clever too. Likes to read…"

Mrs. Weasley cleared her throat. "And where does this… Aralyn live?"

Fred dug the bit of parchment out of his pocket and passed it across the table to his mum. She looked it over, raising an eyebrow.

"And she's a witch?" she asked him.

Fred nodded. "Yes, of course. I met her at Fortescue's. Why?"

Mrs. Weasley handed the parchment back to him. "Because that is a Muggle neighborhood," she said pointing to the address.

Fred stared at the parchment.

Mrs. Weasley stood and kissed to top of his head. "Well, dear, you should go get ready for your date… I'll see you and George tomorrow."

He nodded and gave her a quick hug before leaving.

.

x0x0x0x0x

.

Aralyn stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her. She made her way to her room and began to dig through her wardrobe for something to hear. After a moment, she chose a black dress and started searching for her shoes.

"You're not going to wear that, are you?" Calli said, crossing the room.

Aralyn looked at her, surprised. "Why not?"

Calli shook her head. "_Never_ wear the little black dress on a first date," she said, putting the dress back in the wardrobe and rummaging through the rest of the clothes.

Aralyn shrugged and walked over to her drawers, digging out her undergarments and slipping them on. She sat down on the bed and began raking her fingers through her hair.

Calli emerged from the wardrobe a moment later holding a pair of cropped trousers and a sleeveless shirt. "Here…" she said, throwing the items on Aralyn's bed. "Put that little camisole on under the shirt. It'll look cute. You know, the one with the lacy edge."

Aralyn saluted her. "Yes, _sir_! Anything else, _sir_?"

Calli giggled. "You should pull your hair up too. Show off your neck," she said with a wink.

Aralyn's cheeks grew pink and she bent low over the drawer as the rummaged for the camisole.

The girls chatted while Aralyn dressed and finished getting ready. After much deliberation, Aralyn finally decided to pull her hair up.

"Oh, no! He'll be here any minute!" Aralyn fretted, looking at the clock. It was five minutes before seven, and she was growing more and more nervous.

"Relax, Are…alyn. Calm down before you hyperventilate," Calli said, amused.

_Knock, knock, knock…_

Aralyn's hand froze, holding her lipstick in front of her face.

Calli patted her best friend's shoulder. "I'll get the door, shall I?" she said, winking, and swept from the room.

.

x0x0x0x0x

.

Fred stood in the street, looking up at the numbers on the building towering in front of him. _Yeah, this is it…_ He climbed the stairs leading up to the door, clutching a bouquet of flowers in his hand. As he reached the door, he took a deep breath and went in.

Wondering through the hallway, he searched for Aralyn's flat, finding it at the end of the corridor. _Well, here we go…_ He knocked on the door. A moment later it swung open.

"Hello there," said a petite blonde Fred didn't recognize. "Come on in, Fred. I'm Calli – Aralyn's roommate." She looked him over. _The girl's got good taste, I'll give her that…_

Fred smiled weakly and stepped though the threshold.

"Come, sit down," Calli called him into the living room. "Aralyn'll be down in a minute."

Fred walked into the room and sat down on the sofa. "Nice place," he said, looking around. He recalled a few of the Muggle contraptions his dad had told him about – a television, a telephone, plugs…

Calli watched him with interest. "So, Aralyn tells me you're a twin," she said casually.

Fred nodded, turning his attention on her. "Yeah. Aralyn didn't mention having a roommate, though."

"From what I heard, neither of you said much at all," Calli replied easily. "I'm impressed. Apparently, so is Aralyn."

Fred quirked another smile in response.

Calli leaned forward and opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the sound of someone clearing her throat.

Looking up, Fred noticed Aralyn standing in the doorway and grinned. She was looking intently at her best friend. He stood up and walked over to her, handing her the flowers.

"Hi."

"Hi," Aralyn said shyly. "Thank you – they're lovely."

"They pale in comparison," Fred told her, looking at her approvingly. Aralyn blushed while Calli raised an eyebrow.

"Let me just put these in some water…" Aralyn said, turning toward the kitchen.

Calli stood in the doorway with her arms folded across her chest. "Not bad, Fred…"

Fred grinned. He thought the flowers were a nice gesture. He'd never given a girl flowers before. A little cliché, perhaps, but a nice gesture nonetheless.

Aralyn returned to the room, looking curiously at her best friend and her new date.

Fred stepped forward and gestured toward the door. "Ready?"

She nodded. "Ready."

He opened the door and guided Aralyn through with his hand on the small of her back. As they stood in the hall, Calli poked her head out of the doorway and winked.

"Have fun, you two!"

"Don't worry," Fred said, winking back at Calli, "I'll have her home early."

Calli chuckled. "Better not!" This made Aralyn blush fiercely and Fred laugh.

"So," Aralyn began. "Where to?"

Fred smiled and led her out of the building. "Hungry?"

.

x0x0x0x0x

.

They sat at a small table in a quaint little restaurant. Fred watched in amusement as Aralyn slid her finger along the rim of her glass.

"So," he said, finally breaking the silence, "you didn't mention that you live in a Muggle neighborhood."

Aralyn's finger stilled. "Does it matter?"

"No, not at all. It's just… a bit unusual, that's all," Fred replied. "I mean most witches and wizards don't live in a predominately Muggle neighborhood." He was hoping he didn't offend her.

Aralyn smiled, much to his relief. "Well, it's a bit complicated. You see, I don't just live _near_ Muggles, I live _with_ one."

Fred's jaw dropped in surprise. "Your roommate? Calli's a Muggle?"

Aralyn nodded. "Before attending wizarding school, my parents thought it best for me to attend a Muggle school. My mother said it had something to do with being 'well rounded.' That's where I met Calli. We've been best friends since we were seven years old," she explained.

Fred considered this for a moment. "What school did you say you attended?"

"I didn't," she answered. Fred cocked and eyebrow so she continued, "I attended a school in America, actually. Calli and I moved here after we graduated – about three years ago."

Fred smiled and nodded. "I wondered why I hadn't seen you before. So that makes you what? About 20? 21?"

Aralyn gave a small laugh. "Pretty courageous to be asking a girl her age, aren't you? Yeah, I'm 21," she said, laughing again as Fred grinned.

Their desserts were set in front of them and Fred inclined his head in thanks to the waiter then turned his eyes back on Aralyn.

"So…" Aralyn began, sampling the dessert in front of her. "I think it's only fair for you to tell me your age now…"

"I'm uh… I'm 22," Fred croaked, studying the way her lips moved.

Aralyn raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure about that?"

Fred cleared his throat and nodded, bringing his gaze to her eyes. "Yeah. I'm sure. 22." He could feel his ears getting warm and hoped she didn't notice.

They finished their desserts and left the restaurant, deciding to take a walk through the town. Fred found it rather easy to talk with Aralyn. She was clever, funny, and seemed to enjoy his company as well. Truth be told, the more they talked, the more comfortable Aralyn felt around him too.

They walked side-by-side; the smell of honeysuckle wafted through the air and the moon shone brightly in the clear sky. Eager to get to know each other better, they began playing the "favorite things" game, laughing at each other's answers.

"Okay, my turn…" Fred said, laughing. "Favorite article of clothing?"

Aralyn thought for a moment. "Socks," she said, mirroring his laugh. "You?"

"Anything with pockets," Fred said with a chuckle. "Makes it easier to hide my and George's… experiments."

Aralyn snorted. "Remind me to never reach into any of your pockets then."

"And just what would you be doing inside my pockets anyway?" Fred teased. Aralyn swatted at him playfully, making him laugh even more. "Alright! I'm joking! Just joking!"

"Favorite color?" She moved away and sat down on a garden wall. Fred smirked and ran after her.

"You know, I've never really thought about that one," Fred answered, sitting down next to her. "I guess it would be red. You?"

"I'd have to say red's beginning to grow on me, too…" she said, tousling his hair.

Fred grinned and took hold of her hand, kissing it. A slight blush crept over Aralyn's cheeks, and she gave a nervous laugh. Fred eased closer to her and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek.

.

x0x0x0x0x

.

Fred apparated into the kitchen, not at all surprised that his brother accosted him.

"It went well?" George asked eagerly.

Fred grinned and put an arm around his brother's shoulder. "We're going out again on Friday."

George grinned back. "So she's willing to put up with you for one more day, then? What did you do? You didn't slip her one of those new candies, did you?"

Fred swatted George on the back of his head and laughed. "No!"

"So, tell me the details!" George demanded, following his brother down the hallway to his bedroom.

Fred smirked and shut the door in George's face. Being his twin, however, Fred knew that wouldn't deter George in the least. As predicted, George swung the door open and bounded into the room.

"C'mon, Fred, details! Give me details!"

Fred just shook his head. "We need to get you a girl, mate."

George leaned forward in interest. "Got anyone in mind? Does Aralyn have a sister?"

"No," Fred said slowly, taking off his shirt. "But she does have a roommate." He grinned wickedly.

George sprang on him, knocking both of them onto Fred's bed. "Why would you hold out on me with such pertinent information?"

Fred laughed and pushed his brother off. "Okay, calm down before you mess on my blankets," he said, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Aralyn has a really cute roommate. But don't get your hopes up – I don't even know if she's available. Only…"

George bounded off the bed and stood before Fred, waiting anxiously. "Only what?"

Fred shook his head and, grinning, made his way to the bathroom where he began to get ready for bed. He knew this answer or, rather, the lack of one would get George riled up.

"Fred!" George whined. "Tell me – what's the catch? You said she's cute… Is she stupid? Does she have bad breath? What?"

"Shsamggl," Fred muttered.

George promptly began to pound on his twin, knowing that Fred was only slurring his words to irritate him. Fred laughed and pulled away.

"Alright! Alright! She's a Muggle," he answered at last.

George stopped mid-swing and blinked. "A what?"

"A Muggle. No magic. M-U-G-G-L-E, Muggle."

George leaned against the sink. "So does that mean–"

Fred shook his head. "No, Aralyn's a witch. They met when they were young – her parents put her in a Muggle school. Been best friends ever since."

"So, does Aralyn's friend know she's a witch?" George asked.

The thought had never crossed Fred's mind – until now. He shrugged. "Dunno. I guess she'd have to, wouldn't she? I mean, it's tough hiding the fact that you have abilities someone else doesn't, right? That's why there are so many laws."

"Then how is it possible?" George asked simply.

Fred shrugged again. "Good question."

.

x0x0x0x0x

.

Aralyn walked into her flat and quietly closed the door behind her. Not because it was late and she thought Calli was asleep – though it was – but because she preferred not to be disturbed with questions that she knew were waiting for her. The longer she could hold Calli off, the longer she could replay the date in her mind.

"So?" Calli's voice broke into her thoughts.

_So much for savoring the moment._ Aralyn brushed past Calli and casually made her way upstairs to her bedroom. "So what?"

"How did it go?" Calli asked, following her in to the room and flopping down on the bed. "Did he kiss you?"

Aralyn slanted her friend a look. "Calli, why are you convinced that every date has to turn into a snogging session?"

Calli grinned. "I say if you both have lips, use 'em! So no kissing then?"

"No," Aralyn answered indignantly. "Fred was a perfect gentleman."

"You're staring to sound like my mother," Calli said, shaking her head sadly.

Aralyn sighed. "He kissed my hand and my cheek. Happy?"

Calli made a face. "Are you sure he's normal? I mean, look at you, Are! Any normal guy wouldn't be able to keep his hands off you!"

"Then I'm happy Fred's in with the elite. And stop calling me 'Are!'"

"With a face and a body like his, Aralyn, I'm surprised _you_ could contain yourself."

Aralyn had just walked into the bathroom, but snapped her head around as Calli spoke. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Are you blind? Do you not realize just how sexy Fred is?" Calli said, gesturing wildly. "If I were going out with him, I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off him!"

"You can't keep your hands off any man, Calli. Sexy or otherwise. And we're not going out – we just had one date," Aralyn said, turning back to the mirror to wash her face.

Calli pouted. "I have very high standards when it comes to men, thank you! I can't help it if all the men here are so good-looking!" She sat down on the edge of the bathtub. "So that's it? No more dates with the _gentleman_?"

Aralyn couldn't hide her grin – even behind the washcloth.

"I knew it! I knew you would go out with Fred again!" Calli said, giggling.

Aralyn looked up. "What makes you so sure?"

"Because," Calli began, retreating to Aralyn's bedroom. "If you didn't agree to go out with him again, then I would have."

Laughing, Aralyn rolled her eyes and followed.


	3. A New Beginning

**A/N:** Thanks so much to all who reviewed – your opinions are much appreciated! I am a sucker for cutesy boy-meets-girl stories, and the twins just happen to be my most favorite characters, so it fit all too well.

I originally wrote this story years ago, and I take pride for my terrifically active imagination. I held off posting this particular chapter until after the arrival of Book 7 for fear of accidentally posting a few spoilers. I also believed I would want to rewrite this chapter after reading DH in order for it to fit more with the flow of the actual story. For obvious reasons I think I'll be leaving this chapter as is, and without further ado…

.

Chapter 3: A New Beginning

.

Dinner with the Weasley family was never dull. Ever since Fred and George had moved to their own flat, Mrs. Weasley insisted that they come over for dinner at least once a week. Neither of them minded, however; they really weren't great cooks.

Fred looked across the table to where Ron and his wife, Hermione, sat talking to Harry. It amazed him how fast things had progressed between the two. Ron and Hermione had married only one year after they graduated from Hogwarts, and she was due with their first child any day now.

Harry and Ginny had been dating exclusively for the past several years, though Harry didn't seem to be in a big hurry to move things along, much to Ginny's dismay. Fred couldn't blame him, really. After all, Harry had lost so much during the Final Battle.

Fred recalled the night at Grimmauld Place when Harry finally told about the prophecy…

"…_He will have power the Dark Lord knows not…"_

Now there was a story to tell the grandchildren…

Just following Harry's final year at Hogwarts, Voldemort had struck again… for the last time. The battle took place on Privet Drive, completely unexpected given the fact that everyone was convinced that was the safest place for Harry.

Many died that night, wizards and Muggles alike. Voldemort's Death Eaters had murdered the Dursleys, torturing them mercilessly before finally killing them. This enraged Harry; while he had never gotten along well with the Dursleys he also never wished them any real harm. They were his family, after all.

Mr. Weasley and Snape had the (Fred snorted, feeling sick) privilege of being murdered by Voldemort himself. Snape was finally found to be a traitor to the Dark Lord, spying for Dumbledore. Mr. Weasley was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time, trying desperately to save Snape from a horrible fate. It only took one well-aimed curse.

It all happened so quickly. Harry had once again faced Voldemort. Fred could remember, vividly, seeing the look of determination mixed with fear on Harry's face.

_Ginny was crying hysterically, and Fred and George were struggling to hold her back. Harry had been forced to duel with the Dark Lord. Out of nowhere, Pettigrew bounded on Voldemort as the Cruciatus Curse was cast on Harry. Harry recovered from the spell and moved to cast one of his own, only to see Pettigrew's hand around Voldemort's neck – the silver hand that was given to him by the Dark Lord himself._

_The two wizards struggled against each other – Voldemort's eyes glowing red. His wand had been knocked away as Wormtail attacked, but the older wizard's strength was beginning to overpower him. Pettigrew's eyes grew wide as the Dark Lord grasped his hand, struggling to breathe under the force. Suddenly, Pettigrew's hand had changed positions and was now wrapped firmly around his own neck, crushing his throat. A moment of weakness, a fruitless attempt to spare Harry, had caused the magical hand to turn upon its master, killing him._

_It was then that the Dark Lord turned upon Harry. Fred watched as Harry stood there, silently waiting as the Dark Lord raised his wand. _

"_Won't you fight, Harry? Won't you at least give me a bit of a challenge?"_

_But the boy remained silent, wand at his side. Determination was set upon his face as Voldemort hissed the words, "Very well… AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

_Harry dropped to the ground, motionless. Ginny screamed, breaking free from Fred's and George's grasp, and ran toward him. Fearing that his sister's fate would mirror Harry's, Fred started after her – preparing to do whatever necessary to protect his sister against Voldemort._

_It seemed as though time had stopped. On the ground, just a few steps away from Harry's motionless body, lay the Dark Lord; his eyes wide open and a shocked expression on his face. He, too, was dead. The force of the spell and the bond between the two wizards killed them both._

"_HARRY! NOOO!" Ginny's sobs pulled Fred's attention to his sister who was now lying across Harry's body, pleading with him to wake up._

_George knelt by her side, resting a hand tentatively on her shoulder. Ron and Hermione were kneeling on Harry's other side, holding onto one another, tears streaming down their cheeks. _

_It seemed like hours before anyone moved. Finally, Fred tried to pull his sister away from the dark-haired boy's lifeless form. "Come on, Gin. It's over. There's nothing we can do for him…"_

_Ginny clutched Harry even harder and shook her head. "No. I'm not leaving. He's not. He can't be. He won't leave us."_

_George stood on her other side and tried to help, only to be pushed away._

"_NO! Harry… Harry, please… Wake up. Wake up!"_

_The twins tried again to reason with their sister, but she stubbornly refused. "He's not, Fred. He's not! Harry! Don't do this! We need you – I need you! I – I love you!" Placing her lips on those of her fallen hero Ginny kissed him tenderly, her tears mingling with the soft murmurs as she pleaded for him to awaken._

_Fred and George exchanged glances before taking hold of their sister and gently lifting her off the ground. "Ginny he's not going to wake up. Harry's dead. He—"_

_Hermione breathed a strangled cry. They turned to see Harry's eyes flutter open. They heard a sharp gasp as he struggled to breathe. They watched as Harry held out a hand toward Ginny and moved his lips to speak. No words came, but the meaning was clear…_

"_I love you…"_

"…_either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…" _The prophecy held true – neither could live while the other survived. It took the death of both wizards to destroy Voldemort. During the night of Harry's parents' deaths, Voldemort had accidentally made a seventh and final Horcrux – Harry. The only true way to destroy the Dark Lord was for Harry to sacrifice himself.

Love was a power Voldemort was unaware of. Harry's selfless act of love – his willingness to die for those he cared about – was what had not only caused the Dark Lord's demise, having destroyed the "other," but it was that love, particularly the love he had for Ginny, that had allowed him to survive in the end.

Fred shook his head, bringing himself back to the present. He gave Harry an encouraging smile, which Harry returned. Both knew how hard it was to accept what had happened. Many times the men would talk; sometimes it ended in tears. It was getting easier now, for it had been three years since that day.

"Is everything alright, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked softly, smoothing Fred's hair.

He nodded and gave her a slight smile. "Yeah, Mum, I'm fine."

"So, tell us about your date, Fred," Ginny said, grinning mischievously.

Ron, Hermione, and Harry all looked eagerly toward Fred.

"A date, Fred?" Hermione asked in interest. She had always liked the Weasley twins and was rather intrigued by this information. It had been four years since Fred had last dated anyone.

Fred's ears went red. "Why does everyone think my love-life is such a big deal?"

"Love-life?" Harry teased. "Are you saying–?"

"No!" Fred choked. "I've only just met her. One date. One! That's all!"

"Now, Fred… You know we're just curious about how things went," Ginny said, taking a bite of her roasted potatoes. "So how _did_ your date with Aralyn go?"

Mrs. Weasley put down her fork and inclined her head toward her son. "Did you have a nice time, dear?"

Swallowing hard, Fred looked around the table. All eyes were on him. This was a down side to having a family like his – everyone knew your business and was only too happy to show it.

"It was absolutely spiffing, wasn't it, Fred?" George said, nudging his brother and grinning like a fool.

Fred shot him a glare. "We had a good time, yes."

"Tell them what else you found out," George said, nudging Fred again.

"Will you stop that?" Fred snapped, shifting slightly in an attempt to put a bit of distance between him and his twin.

Mrs. Weasley, thinking about their conversation the day before, smiled and patted Fred's arm. "Is she a Muggle, dear?"

Ginny cocked her head. "Is she, Fred? Her address was in a Muggle neighborhood, after all."

Fred sighed deeply. "Thank you, George," he snarled at his twin. "No, Gin, she's not a Muggle. She just lives with one."

Hermione and Ginny shifted forward in their seats. Mrs. Weasley cast a warning glance at the others before she spoke.

"Aralyn – this is her name, yes? You say she lives with a Muggle?"

"Yes, Mum. Aralyn lives with a Muggle. They've been best friends since they were young, and they moved here from America three years ago," Fred said warily.

The room was still for a moment, and then Mrs. Weasley smiled and turned back to her plate. "That's lovely, dear."

Everyone else began eating and talking again. Fred let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and took a bite of potato.

Ginny leaned forward and asked, "You're going out with her again, then?"

"Yes," Fred answered, looking down at his plate, hoping they could drop the subject. It wasn't that he didn't like the attention – on the contrary, that's what he and George thrived on as children. But he wanted to keep this bit of information secret for a little while longer, at least until he figured things out.

"Well, I think it's wonderful," Hermione offered, rubbing her belly after she received a kick from the baby.

_Smart baby._ Fred thought. _Just keep kicking her when she gets too nosy. You might just turn out all right after all._

.

x0x0x0x0x

.

After dinner, George, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, and Ron moved to the living room while Fred helped his mum clean up the dishes.

"From what George was telling us earlier it sounds as though you rather enjoyed Aralyn's company…" Mrs. Weasley remarked, waving her wand at the dishes in the sink and they began to wash themselves.

Fred smirked. "George has only met her once, Mum. And that was before our date."

Mrs. Weasley turned to look at her son. "George also has the advantage of being your twin. I reckon he notices a lot of things the rest of us might otherwise overlook."

"Well, I wish he would learn to overlook a few things himself," Fred muttered.

Mrs. Weasley chuckled and pulled Fred into a fierce hug. "I think it's wonderful that you have someone to help occupy your time."

Just then, they heard a shriek from the living room. Fred and his mother ran to see what was happening. Harry and Ginny were sitting on either side of Hermione, who was panting furiously; fluid surrounded their feet. George was waving a magazine over Ron, who had passed out onto the floor.

"My – my water broke!" Hermione shouted.

Mrs. Weasley rushed over to her. Fred walked over to help George pick Ron up off the floor.

"Well, little brother, looks like you're going to be a daddy," he said, holding up a very flushed Ron.

"Pity, not sure who I'd rather have the baby be more like," George said with a grin. "Bookworm or prat…"

"Shut up, you two, and get me some towels!" Mrs. Weasley ordered.

Fred dropped Ron's arm and ran up the stairs to the bathroom. Apparently, the baby was coming a little sooner than everyone had expected.

.

x0x0x0x0x

.

"AAUUGGH!"

"That's it 'Mione! You're doing great!" Ginny said, patting Hermione's hand.

"How would you know?" Hermione hissed.

Ron and Harry were in the kitchen with George and Fred. Ron was pacing madly.

"AAUUGGH!" Hermione screamed again. This time, Ron dropped to the floor.

"Ron! Get in here! I need… Oh, honestly!" Mrs. Weasley said, shaking her head. "Fred, I need you to help support Hermione – she's getting tired. You two, get Ron off the floor…"

"Me?" Fred croaked, eyes wide. "Why me?"

"Do you really think Harry wants to see this?" Ginny asked, laughing at the expression on Fred's face.

"Do you really think I do?" Fred whined, trying to keep his sight away from Hermione sprawled on her back on the floor with her knees in the air.

"Will you two just shut up!" snapped Hermione.

Fred felt bad for her. Hermione was covered in sweat and her face was twisted in pain. He kneeled down behind her and gently leaned her against his chest, still trying desperately not to see anything too…Hermione. Ginny moved to Hermione's side, wiping her face with a damp cloth.

"Okay, Hermione, dear. Another push… I can see the head…" Mrs. Weasley said calmly.

Fred supported Hermione's back as she pushed. "I'm beginning to think I don't give you enough credit, Mum," he said, looking at the chair beside him.

Mrs. Weasley chuckled. "You remember that later, Fred Weasley." She turned her attention to Hermione again.

"AAAAAUUUGGGH!" Hermione found Fred's hand and gripped it tightly. He could feel her shaking and smoothed her hair away from her face.

"Doing great, 'Mione. Just listen to Mum – she's had to do this seven times," he said in an attempt to encourage her.

"I'll… stick… with… one… for… now… AAAAUUUGGGHH!" Hermione screamed.

"Mum – Whoa!" George had just appeared in the doorway, took one look at the group on the floor, and retreated back into the kitchen. "Harry and I managed to get Ron awake – again – but he's still rather woozy."

Mrs. Weasley suppressed a smile. Fred began to see just how comical this must be to her. Ginny was the only one who wasn't squeamish around the sight of so much… Hermione.

"George, Harry… one of you. I need a clean blanket for the baby. Quickly!" Mrs. Weasley hollered.

Fred watched the two in the kitchen push each other toward the door. George prevailed, and a red-faced Harry darted upstairs to grab the blanket. When he returned, Harry held the blanket out to Mrs. Weasley, looking desperately around the room.

"Harry, dear, I'll need your help now… Okay, Hermione – get ready to push," Mrs. Weasley said gently.

Harry stood there, dumbfounded, clutching the blanket and looking at Ginny with pleading eyes.

"Harry," Ginny began.

"AAAUUUGGGH!"

"Harry, come and relieve Fred. Hermione's peeling the skin off of his arms."

With a relieved look on his face, Harry slipped behind Hermione, nudging Fred out of the way and shoving the blanket into his hands. Fred stood behind Ginny, rubbing his arms, which were now marked with numerous scratches and indentations from Hermione's fingernails.

"Here's the head!" Mrs. Weasley announced.

"AAAUUUGGGH!" Hermione screamed and pushed again, gripping Harry's arm. Harry let out a yelp of pain, looking rather green.

"And the shoulders!" Mrs. Weasley said. She motioned for Fred to come to her. "Fred, quickly! I'll need that blanket now."

Fred stepped beside his mother, careful to look at Hermione's face, and held out the blanket.

"No, no, dear – I need _you_ to hold the blanket. I've only two hands," Mrs. Weasley told him.

Fred stared at his mother in horror. "Mum?"

"Quickly now!" she snapped. "Get down here, Fred! One more push, Hermione, love. That's it, one more…"

"AAAUUUGGGHH!"

Reluctantly, Fred dropped to his knees, holding the blanket open. "Mum, I – _Ooh, boy…_" He made the mistake of looking where he had last seen his mother – only she had moved, giving him full view of the baby… and Hermione.

"Yes, Fred, it's a boy!" Mrs. Weasley proclaimed, holding the wailing newborn up for everyone to see. Hermione flopped back onto Harry's lap, panting heavily. He leaned over and kissed her forehead. Ginny hugged Hermione with tears streaming down her face, and Fred held onto the blanket, staring in shock at his mother.

"Now there's an image that'll forever be burned into your memory, eh, Fred?" George said with a smirk. He and Ron had just emerged from the kitchen.

Fred didn't have a chance to respond, though. For at that moment, Mrs. Weasley placed the baby into his arms. He blinked and gently wrapped the soft, warm cloth around the tiny figure.

"Say hello, Uncle Fred." Ginny cooed.

It was amazing. Fred's eyes lit up as he stared at the newborn. "He's beautiful, Hermione…. Did you choose a name yet?" he asked softly. He leaned forward to give Hermione a kiss on the cheek and handed the baby to her.

Hermione and Ron looked at each other and smiled.

"Benjamin Arthur Weasley," Ron said proudly. He kissed his wife and their newborn.

.

x0x0x0x0x

.

Later that evening, Fred knocked lightly on the door to the room where Ron and Hermione were staying. As Hermione had just given birth, Mrs. Weasley insisted that the new family stay with her for a while so she could 'help Hermione with the baby' while Ron was at work. Hermione's parents would be along in a day or two to see their new grandson.

Ron opened the door. "Fred! Come inside!"

"Am I disturbing anything? I don't want to wake the baby – or 'Mione," Fred whispered.

"No, it's all right, Fred, we're both awake," Hermione answered from inside the room.

Ron stepped aside, letting Fred enter the room.

"I was just stopping by to see how you're doing before I leave," Fred said, blushing as he caught Hermione's eye. George was right – that image would be forever etched in his mind, and he doubted he could ever look at his sister-in-law in the same way again.

"Come here, Fred," Hermione said softly.

Hesitantly, Fred stepped up to her side of the bed. Hermione reached out with one arm and pulled Fred into a hug. "Thank you. I really am grateful for your help," she told him, kissing him on the cheek.

"I didn't do anything, really," he replied.

Hermione grinned. "I never would have been able to hold myself up – I needed your support, quite literally."

Ron slapped Fred on the back in a hug. "Yeah, mate, thanks. I guess I'll forgive you for looking at Hermione too. I mean, really, Fred… did you have to stare?"

Fred's ears flushed crimson. "What? I… she… Mum…"

Hermione and Ron laughed. "Good night, Fred." Hermione said as she cuddled the baby.

"Pleasant dreams," Ron said, winking.

"Pfft." Fred rolled his eyes and let out a laugh. He leaned forward and gently kissed the baby's head. "Good night, Benjamin." He turned and disapparated, leaving the new parents alone with their baby.


	4. What Are You Waiting For?

**A/N:** Forgive me again for my terrible neglect! I've been busy rewriting my original story, _It All Takes Time _(Harry/OC), getting it ready for repost, and unfortunately, time slipped away from me. Before I knew it the holiday season was here! Of course, I've gone and made a New Year's Resolution to faithfully post new chapters monthly. So who's gonna hold me accountable? Ah, well…

Also, a long overdue thanks to those who have read and reviewed thus far – **DMG5440, eloquent dreams, xXxSour-LemonxXx, little firebrand, Heiress of Lohaust, mythicxconvolutions, Toxic-Neon, Mirai R. Tailtops, TahnDawg, krenoth, Avila Naislin, and BCHoney06**_ – _you've made my day! Hope you enjoy!

.

Chapter 4: What Are You Waiting For?

.

Aralyn sat on the sofa in the living room, cuddling one-month-old Benjamin in her arms. Fred was in the kitchen, helping Ron set the table. It was another Weasley dinner. This time, Mrs. Weasley had encouraged Fred to invite Aralyn over for the festivities. He was watching her now, smiling as she laughed and nuzzled the cooing infant.

"I suppose it's safe to say the two of you are dating now?" Ginny teased, nudging Fred in the ribs.

Fred smiled and slipped his arm around Ginny's shoulders. "Yes, Gin, we're dating." He ruffled her hair. Ginny pulled away and glared at him, smoothing down her long, red locks.

"Well, I thinks it's rather endearing," said Mrs. Weasley, who had always been quick to stop any fights between siblings. "She's such a sweet girl."

"That's what you used to say about Angeli– Ouch!" Ron yelped, rubbing his shin where Ginny had just kicked him.

Fred chuckled and turned to finish setting out the plates in his hand. Ginny and Ron looked questioningly at each other – it was very unusual for Fred to be this quiet.

"Well, I suggest you call the rest in to dinner before the food gets cold," Mrs. Weasley said, putting a hand on Ron's shoulder to stop him from saying anything more.

Fred walked into the living room, gently scooping the now-sleeping baby out of Aralyn's arms. She pouted slightly, but her expression soon changed as she watched Fred's face light up.

"Dinner's on the table," he said softly. He shifted the infant to one arm so he could take hold of Aralyn's hand, and he led her into the kitchen behind the others.

As everyone was settling at the table, Hermione reached out for Benjamin.

"That's okay, "Mione, I've got him. You need a break," Fred told her.

Hermione caught Aralyn's eye and giggled. "I don't know what you've done to him, but keep it up!"

Aralyn laughed. "You mean he's not always like this?" she said, feigning surprise.

Fred poked her ribs with his free hand, making her laugh even more. Aralyn scooped a large portion of chicken pie onto Fred's plate.

"Here… you've got your hands full."

Fred beamed at her – noticed by everyone at the table. Ginny quickly stuffed some bread into her mouth. Hermione and Ron grinned at one another. George batted his eyelashes at Harry, who chuckled and shook his head. Mrs. Weasley just smiled and said nothing.

"Calli wanted me to thank you for the dinner invitation, Mrs. Weasley, but she already made plans to go out with Jeff," Aralyn said, smiling at the older witch.

George's head snapped in their direction. "Who's Jeff?"

Fred raised his eyebrows at his brother's sudden interest. George had only met Calli once, and the two of them didn't seem to hit it off. In fact, the meeting ended with her yelling at him and stomping off.

"Jeff is Calli's brother. Why so interested, George?" Fred asked.

George shrugged. "I just pity the unfortunate bloke…"

Aralyn was busy talking with Hermione. "Benjamin is absolutely precious! You and Ron must be so proud!"

"Thank you," Hermione replied, beaming. "Now if I could only get used to waking up several times during the night…" As if to punctuate the statement, she gave a huge yawn.

Aralyn let out a hint of a laugh and patted Hermione on the shoulder. "Is everything else alright though?"

Hermione nodded. "Once I got used to him latching on–"

"EATING!" George cried out, his fork halfway to his mouth.

Hermione rolled her eyes and muttered a short apology. Ginny and Aralyn exchanged looks and grinned. Mrs. Weasley cleared her throat and cocked an eyebrow at George, a smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

As Mrs. Weasley left to fetch the pudding she had made for dessert, Aralyn leaned close to Fred and whispered into his ear. "Is Harry alright? He looks a bit… restless."

Fred watched Harry for a moment then nodded. "I think you're right – something must be bothering him. He won't even look at Ginny, and he's been messing his hair all evening. Maybe they've had a row?" He moved to stand, but Aralyn put a hand on his arm.

"No, he's been fumbling with something in his pocket ever since we sat down – look," she whispered, nodding in Harry's direction.

Sure enough, Harry slipped his hand into his pocket and glanced around nervously. A grin spread across Fred's features. "Do you think he–?"

Aralyn nodded and grinned back. "Definitely."

They watched Harry closely for the remainder of the meal, stealing sidelong glances at one another and grinning. With the exception of George, Aralyn had only met Fred's family that night, but she was excited all the same. Harry was, after all, dating Fred's baby sister.

.

x0x0x0x0x

.

After the dishes were cleared and the kitchen was back in order, everyone moved to the living room. Ron relieved Fred of the baby and was now sitting on the sofa, cuddling the infant with Hermione at his side. Harry and Fred were sitting in chairs in the corner of the room, talking quietly. Mrs. Weasley sat in a comfortable armchair, knitting and talking with George, who was sitting on the floor. Aralyn and Ginny were sprawled on their stomachs in front of the fireplace, looking at a magazine together.

"You and Harry have been a couple for quite some time – haven't you?" Aralyn asked casually.

Ginny nodded. "Three years, nine months, and twelve days," she said with a sigh.

"What– you didn't count down the minutes?" Aralyn teased, nudging Ginny with her shoulder.

Ginny blushed. "When you put it that way, it does seem rather childish, doesn't it?"

Aralyn shook her head. "Not at all, Ginny. On the contrary, it tells me how much you care for him."

Ginny's gaze moved to where Harry sat and she smiled. "I love him."

"I know you do," Aralyn told her. "He loves you too – _that_ is quite obvious."

Ginny sat up, tucking her legs beneath her. "He tells me he loves me, but…"

Aralyn sat up too, looking at the younger girl. "Ginny, I've seen the way he looks at you. Anyone could tell that he's crazy about you. I mean, look at him now…" she inclined her head toward Fred and Harry.

Ginny's smile returned. Harry caught her eye and grinned. She thought for a moment then turned back to Aralyn. "Fred really fancies you, you know."

Aralyn recovered quickly from the shock of Ginny's statement. "Does he now?"

"Talk about obvious – I haven't seen him like this in a long while. It's almost eerie," Ginny replied with a laugh.

Aralyn snorted and looked away. She didn't quite know what to say.

Ginny moved closer, lowering her voice. "Are you two serious?"

Aralyn's head shot up, and she stared at Ginny. "To be honest, I didn't think Fred was serious about anything."

"He's got his moments… More than some, actually, but yes, Fred can be very serious," Ginny replied with a smirk. "So, are you?"

Aralyn chewed her lip. "I– we… haven't really given it much thought," she said slowly.

"You've been seeing a lot of each other. George says Fred's hardly at home anymore," Ginny said seriously.

"Well, yes…" Aralyn replied, shifting uncomfortably. "I suppose we have been spending a lot of time together."

"Have you kissed yet?" Ginny asked, shifting closer.

Aralyn cleared her throat and shook her head. "No."

"After a month? What are you waiting for?" Ginny asked, giggling.

.

x0x0x0x0x

.

Fred waited until everyone headed into the living room before he pulled Harry aside. "Can I talk to you?"

Harry looked at him nervously. "You don't want me to try one of your and George's experiments, do you? I'm still sore from last time…"

Fred threw back his head and laughed. "No, mate – it's about Ginny."

He led Harry over to two chintz chairs in the corner of the room and sat down, gesturing for Harry to do the same.

"So, what about Gin – is something wrong?" Harry asked worriedly.

Fred shook his head. "What's in your pocket, Harry?"

Harry's eyes widened, and his hand flew to his pocket. "What? I, er… what?"

Fred leaned forward. "Are you planning to ask her tonight?"

"Ask what?" Harry said, a deep flush coming to his cheeks.

"Harry, Harry, Harry…" Fred replied, shaking his head sadly. "I think it's about time you came clean."

Harry blushed deeper. "I – I… Oh, hell, Fred – what if she says no?"

Fred nearly chocked. "Are you joking? I daresay she'll be buying _herself_ a ring if you don't propose soon! What are you afraid of? And don't tell me you think she'll say no – you know she's been waiting for ages."

From the look on Harry's face, Fred could tell this ran much deeper. He put an arm around Harry's shoulder. "Listen, mate, I know it's been difficult. But I promise you - you will not lose her. Gin's not about to let you."

This brought a slight smile to Harry's lips.

"Gin loves you, mate. You know that. And what happened… well, he's gone, Harry. Gone for good. You don't have to worry about him hurting Ginny. She's safe now, and it's about time the two of you were married. You deserve to be happy, mate. You both do." Fred looked Harry in the eye, held his gaze.

Harry sighed and stared at Ginny. She stared back, beaming at him. Fred smiled as he saw Harry's face light up. Once Ginny looked away again, Harry shifted in his seat and reached into his pocket. Turning his body so no one could see, except Fred, he pulled out a small black box.

"You want to see it?" Harry whispered.

Fred took the box and opened it gingerly. His eyes widened as they came to rest on an elegant emerald surrounded by diamonds.

"She's going to wet herself," Fred said, grinning. He handed Harry back the ring.

"That's repulsive!" Harry laughed.

Fred shrugged. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Harry made a face, slipping the box back into his pocket. He turned to look at Ginny again, then smiled wickedly.

"So, what exactly is going on with you and Aralyn?"

Fred blinked. "Me and Aralyn? What do you mean?"

Harry gave Fred a reproachful look. "You know exactly what I mean. Just how serious are you two?"

Fred licked his lips. "I haven't bought her a ring yet…"

"Yet?" Harry teased, grinning.

Fred blushed. "I didn't mean it that way!"

Harry learned forward now, resting his arms on his knees. "George tells me you've been spending nearly all of your free time together."

Fred frowned and glared in his twin's direction. "George needs to get a better hobby."

Harry laughed. "Really, mate. I'm happy for you. It's been a while since you–"

"Yes, Harry," Fred interrupted. "I'm aware how long it's been. _Everyone_ keeps reminding me."

"Lighten up, Fred! I'm only saying that I think it's great that you're getting back to… well, _normal_ isn't exactly the word for it– _aarruuggh_!" Fred tackled Harry to the floor and began to punch him playfully.

"I'll give you normal! Hey, George, you have any more of that new product we've been testing? Harry here's just volunteered…"

George joined them, and within moments a full-blown ruckus ensued. Ron looked over at the trio, now wrestling on the floor, and glanced back at Hermione.

"Oh, go on then," she sighed, taking Benjamin from her husband.

Giving a whoop of laughter, Ron joined the group, pouncing on top of George. The women sat nearby, shaking their heads.

.

x0x0x0x0x

.

Fred sat on the sofa with Aralyn, glancing curiously at her as she kept giggling.

"What's so funny?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Aralyn ruffled his hair. "You," she said simply.

"Me? What's so funny about me?" Fred asked, grinning.

Aralyn turned toward him, trying hard to maintain a straight face. "Fred Weasley…" was all she could muster before she burst into a fit of giggles, putting her hand to her mouth.

Fred stared at her in amusement. He knew exactly what she was talking about. He, George, Ron, and Harry had continued their little wrestling match for nearly ten minutes before Mrs. Weasley became fed up and pulled them apart.

Ginny joined in the giggling. "I swear you four are just like overgrown little boys!"

Hermione had just come downstairs after laying Benjamin down for the night. "Are you done beating on each other yet?"

George just looked at Harry, who was trying hard not to laugh. Both men looked a bit disheveled. Ron sat in an armchair in a dignified sort of way. "Don't know what you're talking about," he said in mock-innocence.

Hermione just rolled her eyes. "See what I've got to put up with?" she asked Aralyn.

"Hey! You make it sound like it's an everyday occurrence!" Fred said with a pained look on his face.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "It would be if you and George were still living here!"

"I beg to differ, 'Mione," George said innocently. "Fred's much too busy with Aralyn to be causing mayhem."

"Now don't go pulling me into this!" Aralyn chided, tossing a pillow at him.

Mrs. Weasley smiled serenely and continued with her knitting.

Yawning, Ginny stood up and stretched. "Well, if you lot don't mind, I'm going to bed."

Harry jumped up from the floor. "Already? But…"

"What is it, Harry?" Ginny asked, suddenly concerned. "Is something wrong?"

Harry glanced at Fred, who winked and gave him a small nod.

"Well, I er…" Harry swallowed hard. He reached into his pocket and slowly got down on one knee. "Ginevra Molly Weasley… Would you do me the honor of becoming my bride?" Slowly, he pulled out the ring.

Mrs. Weasley smiled serenely and continued her knitting, keeping an eye on her only daughter. Harry had approached her weeks ago to ask for her blessing, which she was only too happy to give.

Hermione gasped while Ron stared wide-eyed. George sat back against the armchair with a grin. Aralyn gripped Fred's arm while he gently squeezed her knee. All eyes were on Ginny.

Ginny brought a hand to her mouth as a tear slid down her cheek. Harry held out the ring, looking slightly concerned.

"Oh, Harry…" she whispered, her voice quivering. Her tears flowed freely now. "Yes, I will. Yes! I… oh, Merlin!"

Beaming up at the woman before him, Harry slipped the ring onto Ginny's finger. He stood quickly, throwing his arms around her and lifting her off the floor. Ginny flung her arms around his neck and squealed.

"Oh, congratulations, you two! How wonderful!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, giving them both a fierce hug.

"We'll have to have a party!" Hermione shouted.

George slapped Harry on the back. "It's about bloody time!"

Harry turned toward Fred and winked. Fred pulled Harry into a hug and whispered, "See, mate, nothing to worry about!"

Ginny held out her hand and wriggled her fingers, showing off her engagement ring. "It's perfect!"

"Congratulations!" Aralyn said excitedly. "Ginny, your ring is gorgeous!"

"Well done, mate!" Ron said, pulling Harry into a hug then kissing Ginny on the forehead.

The commotion lasted for quite some time before Hermione rushed off to tend to the baby. Mrs. Weasley decided that it was time to retire, and so Aralyn and Fred took that as their cue to leave.

"Good night, Mrs. Weasley. Thank you for dinner – it was wonderful." Aralyn said as the witch pulled her into a hug.

"Anytime, dear, anytime! It was a pleasure finally meeting you!" Mrs. Weasley replied. She turned to Fred, kissing him on the cheek. "Goodnight, dear. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye, Mum." Fred called as he led Aralyn out the door.

.

x0x0x0x0x

.

Fred slipped his arm around Aralyn as they made their way to the door of her apartment.

"Silly boy!" Aralyn giggled.

"Whatever do you mean?" Fred asked, smiling innocently.

Aralyn put her key in the lock and turned the doorknob. "Ginny's right – you four are a bunch of little boys in men's clothing."

Fred followed her inside, saying hello to Calli, who was sitting in the living room, watching television.

"Just goes to show that I still like to have fun, that's all," he chuckled.

"Fred, you're a professional prankster," Aralyn laughed. "Everyone knows you like to have fun."

"Professional prankster?" Fred said, feigning offense.

"If the shoe fits…" Calli said from the doorway. She moved to the table, plopping down in a chair, and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl in front of her.

Fred looked over at her and grinned devilishly. "Then I can kick you in the–"

"Troll!" Calli said, chucking her apple at him, which he caught effortlessly.

"So, Aralyn," Fred said, taking a bite of the apple in his hand. "When do I get the pleasure of seeing you again?"

Aralyn smiled. "Well, Calli and I were planning to go camping this weekend – yes, Fred, Muggle camping," she said, seeing the look on his face.

"No magic, remember?" Calli said, grinning. She snatched the apple out of Fred's hand and began to eat it as though she had it all along.

Fred shook his head. "And you're going by yourself? Just the two of you?"

"Yes, Fred," Calli said, rolling her eyes. "Aralyn and I do this every year. We don't need big, strong men to help us. We're perfectly capable of surviving on our own."

Fred stuck his tongue out at Calli in response.

"Don't do that unless you plan to use it," Calli bantered, grinning wickedly.

"Calli! Fred! Behave yourselves!" Aralyn chided, swatting Calli. "Seriously, the way you two talk… I'm beginning to think _you're_ dating him!"

Calli made a face. "Are you kidding? Then I'd have to see George more often than necessary! No thank you!"

"Much obliged," Fred said, patting Calli on the top of her head. "I'd never be able to handle you anyway – though George might. He's much more feisty than I am!"

Calli threw her half-eaten apple at Fred again, but he caught it easily and stuffed it into her mouth. Aralyn backed away from the table, shaking her head.

"Wha–! How did you do that?" Calli asked.

"Simple. You're mouth's big enough," Fred said, grinning.

"I'll give you big mouth!" Calli said, pouncing on him.

'I'm only joking, Calli! Don't get your knickers in a twist!" Fred said, laughing. He held out his arm to keep her at bay.

"Not over you!" Calli retorted.

"Will you two settle down?" Aralyn said, taking a step between them. She was used to their banter and knew the best way to handle them was to get in the middle, literally.

Calli sat back down in her seat, snickering. "I meant how'd you block that? You weren't even looking!"

Fred shrugged. "Quidditch blood, I guess. I was a Beater for the House Team at school."

"Quidditch?" Call said with interest. "That's the game with the flying balls, right?"

Aralyn put a hand to Fred's mouth after seeing his expression. "Enough…" she warned.

Fred chucked and pulled her hand away, kissing her palm before lacing his fingers with hers. Aralyn sighed and wrapped her arm around his shoulders, leaning against him.

"You two are so cute it's sickening," Calli said, rolling her eyes. She watched them for a moment then retreated back into the living room.

Fred turned in his chair and gazed up at Aralyn, resting his hands on her hips. "So, you're really going camping with her for an entire weekend?"

Aralyn nodded. "Mm hmm. It's fun!"

Fred shook his head disbelievingly and muttered, "Brave girl."

Aralyn chuckled and leaned against the table. "She settles down considerably when there's no… testosterone around."

"She and George would be perfect together, you know," Fred said, standing in front of her with his hands on the table, boxing her in.

Aralyn smiled and smoothed out his shirt. "I'm aware. Unfortunately, I'd say they strongly disagree." Then she got an idea. "Stay here…"

Fred watched her move toward the living room and began to follow. "Aralyn, what are–?"

"Don't make me come over there," she scolded.

A few minutes later, Aralyn returned to the kitchen with a mischievous grin on her face.

"What did you just do?" Fred asked, pretending to cower before her.

"Looks like you and George will get a chance to do some Muggle camping," she said proudly. "That is, of course, if you're willing to put up with Calli for a couple of days."

Fred sniggered. "So you're going to torture them and use me as a buffer, right?"

Aralyn put a finger to her chin, pretending to think hard. "Hmmmm… Yeah, that sounds about right!"

Fred pulled her to him. "I'm not sure I want to know…"

Aralyn smiled and clasped her hands at the small of his back. "No, you don't. So, do you think he'll agree to come?"

Fred knew she had no doubt if _he'd_ come, but George… That was another story. "It'll take a little urging, but yeah, I think he might."

Aralyn walked him to the door, giving Fred a kiss on the cheek. Fred pulled her into a hug then turned to leave.


	5. Muggle Camping

**A/N:** I had fun writing this one. Hope you enjoy the read.

Thank you to all who reviewed – **mackgirl, Avila Naislin, xXxSour-LemonxXx**_._ Keep 'em coming!

.

Chapter 5: Muggle Camping

.

"I can't believe you talked me into this," George grumbled as he loaded his pack into the trunk of Calli's car.

"Think of it as a learning experience," Fred said, laughing.

"Only if you'll learn to leave me out of this from now on," George retorted.

Fred clapped his twin on the shoulder. "Then think of it as payback for all you've put me through over the past month."

The men rounded the side of the car, and just as Fred made to open the back door, Aralyn sat down in the front passenger seat. Fred looked at her questioningly, for he had expected them to sit together.

"I thought it'd be best to keep them separated for a while," she told him quietly. "I'd like to get to the campsite in one piece."

Sighing, and a little disappointed, Fred nodded and moved to sit behind the driver's seat. George slid in behind Aralyn, yanking his cap down low on his head, and pulled himself against the window in an attempt to keep as far away from Calli as the car would allow.

The air was warm, the sky a cloudless blue – perfect for a drive. Calli pulled the car onto the road and sighed. This was going to be one long weekend. Aralyn had managed to convince her to agree to the men tagging along. How it happened, exactly, Calli hadn't a clue. One minute she was flat-out refusing to spend the weekend with 'that irritating redhead,' and the next thing she knew Aralyn had all but skipped back into the kitchen, victorious. Oh well, at least she wouldn't have to spend the entire weekend face-to-face with the jerk. She'd just have to make herself scarce.

The stereo was buzzing with some horrible chat hour. _Oh, no thank you._ The drone of the guest speaker was enough to cause anyone to slip into a mild coma. _Yawn._ Calli fumbled with one of the handful of CDs she had brought with her until she found something far more suitable - Carly Simon. Grinning, she slipped the disc into the player, advanced to track number 3, and began singing along.

"_You walked into the party, like you were walkin' onto a yacht…"_

Aralyn grimaced. "Calli…"

"_Your hat strategically dipped below on eye…"_

"Must you do that?" George asked from the back seat.

This only made Calli turn the music up and sing louder. Fred watched as Aralyn began to chew her bottom lip. If he didn't know any better…

"_You're so vain, you probably think this song is about you! You've so vain, I'll bet you think this song it about you! Don't you? Don't yoouu!"_

"Shut up, will you?" George hissed, irritated more about the singing than the lyrics. "No one needs to be subjected to that!"

Calli made a face, but continued to sing. Aralyn leaned forward to turn down the volume and jumped back immediately as Calli swatted her hand away.

"Ow! Calli! Come on, now. There's no need to behave this way," she pleaded, rubbing her stinging hand.

"Think you're being cute, do you?" George spat. "It might work if you could carry a tune."

Fred shook his head. "George, don't. You'll only make it worse."

"Are you deaf?" George said with a snort. "It can hardly get any worse than _that_…"

"_YOU'RE SO VAIN, YOU PROBABLY THINK THIS SONG IS ABOUT YOU! YOU'RE SO VAIN, I'LL BET YOU THINK THIS SONG IS ABOUT YOU! DON'T YOU? DON'T YOOUUU!"_

Calli caught George's gaze in the mirror and grinned wickedly. Enough was enough. Reaching over the back of her seat George flicked her ear, hard.

"SHUT… UP!"

"Cut it out!" Calli snapped, glaring at him in the mirror.

"Then stop your screeching!"

"Can't you two be civil toward each other?" Aralyn asked, putting a hand to her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose. She let out an irritated sigh.

"It's a little hard to be civil when you're dealing with a barbarian," Calli told her.

George growled. "The only thing barbarous is your singing!" He emphasized the last word with another flick to Calli's ear.

"I SAID STOP IT!" Calli retaliated by swinging her arm behind her seat in an attempt to hit George. Instead, she caught Fred on the arm.

"OW!" Fred shouted, ducking out of the way as her fist skimmed past him. "Calli, watch where you're going!"

George caught her hand, pushed it away. "Now who's the barbarian?"

"Why, you…" Turning around slightly, Calli attempted to swat George in the head.

"Calli, stop!" Aralyn hollered, trying to pull the two apart from her position in the front seat. "Calli! You're going to – _Calli_… _CALLI_!"

Calli turned, and eyes wide with fear, gripped the steering wheel hard with both hands and stepped hard on the break. Aralyn let out a scream as the car came to a screeching halt moments before it slammed into the car in front of them. Fred and George barely had time to brace themselves to keep from being thrown to the front of the car.

"Bloody hell, woman! Who taught you to drive?" George bellowed as he staggered out of the car.

Calli shot him an infuriating glare and rose out of the driver's seat. "Well, if you weren't such and irritating little arse!" she roared. She advanced on George, fists clenched, eyes narrowed.

"George! Calli! Stop it!" Aralyn jumped out of the car, and tried desperately to hold back her best friend, who was swinging her fists at the glowering redhead.

Fred grabbed Calli around the waist, lifting her off the ground, and pulled her away from his twin. "You're – acting – like – children!" he said, struggling to keep hold of the feisty blonde. Calli began to kick Fred's shins in an attempt to be released.

George leaned against the car. "I told her to stop squawking!"

"I was singing!"

"You were screeching like a bloody banshee!" George shouted throwing his arms up in the air. "Not to mention you nearly killed us!"

Calli went limp, her breath slightly erratic. Fred cautiously put her back down on the ground.

"Fine. Fine! _You_ drive then!" she spat. Calli stormed over to the car, yanked open the back door, and slumped down into the seat.

"Gladly!" George called, giving her a contemptuous glare. He strode over to the driver's seat, sliding inside and making a show of turning the music off, grateful that Harry had taught him and Fred how to drive a Muggle car nearly two years before.

Aralyn shook her head and slipped back into the front seat, not even attempting to hide her annoyance as she muttered under her breath.

_What did I get myself into?_ Fred thought. He stood outside the car for a moment with his hand on his head then resignedly took his place beside Calli.

.

x0x0x0x0x

.

"It's just beyond that ridge… There, see it?" Aralyn said, pointing to a small clearing in front of them.

They had entered a wooded area, down a rather narrow pathway, to the campsite where Aralyn and Calli stayed each year. The place was secluded, much to the delight of Calli, who vowed to get revenge on George.

"Good, they won't hear his screams…" Calli muttered.

"What was that, Calli?" Fred asked, suspiciously.

She turned to him and smiled sweetly. "Oh, nothing…"

Aralyn was already outside the car, tugging the groups' belongings out of the trunk with the help of George. She was in the process of trying to unload one of the tents, which had somehow wedged itself underneath Calli's very heavy pack. "Come on, you two! It's going to be dusk soon, and we still have to… put… up… the… tents… _Whoooaaa!_"

The remaining three looked over in time to see Aralyn fall backward, feet up in the air, with the tent now on top of her. Fred had to laugh.

"Aralyn! Are you okay? You're not hurt, are you?" he said, running over to her. He moved the tent to the ground and pulled Aralyn to her feet.

"Just my… pride," she grimaced, rubbing her bottom. "Come on, we've got a lot to do…"

Fred and George grabbed both tents and followed her. Within minutes, the group had set up the tents, and the girls were claiming the smaller one.

"Just remember to keep the flap closed, otherwise you might get a visitor," Aralyn told them.

Fred immediately pulled the tent flap closed. "A visitor? What kind of visitor?"

"Something big and hairy with sharp teeth," Calli told him, emerging from her and Aralyn's tent.

"Can't you just put a leash on Calli then?" George sneered. "Wouldn't hurt to use a muzzle too."

Aralyn grabbed the back of Calli's shirt as the girl moved toward him. "George… really now. Can't you two just make nice for one weekend?"

"I haven't killed him yet," Calli replied smoothly.

Aralyn held up a hand to keep George from replying. "George, why don't you come with me to collect firewood? Calli, can you help Fred finish up here?"

Calli nodded, shooting a contemptuous glare at George as he followed Aralyn into the wood.

.

x0x0x0x0x

.

The small group sat around the blazing fire as dusk turned into dark. Calli's and George's behavior subdued somewhat, they resorted to just glaring at one another from across the flames.

"So, this is what you two do every year? You just put up a tent and sit in the dark?" George asked, directing his question to Aralyn.

With a small laugh, Aralyn nodded. "At night, yeah – you don't really want to go wandering around here in the dark. But during the day, there's loads to do – fishing, hiking, swimming in the waterhole…"

"Sounds great," George said sarcastically. "Sleeping on the hard ground, tripping over logs–"

"Putting up with whiny little boys who can't get along without magic for one day…" Calli muttered, blowing on the marshmallow she had roasted and popping it into her mouth.

"Will you just shut up?" George snapped.

Calli glowered at him and swallowed her marshmallow. "Make me."

Without hesitation, George jumped to his feet and advanced on the blonde, who let out a yelp of surprise and darted off toward the wood.

"Should we go after them?" Fred asked, glancing at the spot where he last saw his brother.

"Calli knows not to go too far."

"I meant to prevent George from strangling the girl."

Aralyn chuckled and snuggled against Fred. "They're both adults. They need to learn to get along sooner or later."

Fred shook his head. "Don't go blaming me when she starts sprouting green fur."

.

x0x0x0x0x

.

"Calli, get back here!" George called, stumbling over a log.

"Get away from me, Weasley!"

"I'm not going to hurt you… much."

George was tempted to use his wand. Not to hex Calli, but because of the darkness surrounding him. He was reminded of the Forbidden Forest with the way the trees loomed over him.

"Come on! We shouldn't be out here!"

"What's wrong, Georgie," Calli breathed from behind him, startling him. "You afraid of the dark?"

George whirled around to see Calli's form standing a short distance away. As he stepped forward, she darted off again, going further into the trees. Clambering over another log, he took chase, calling for the girl to stop.

After what seemed like ages, the trees were so close together George couldn't see his hand I front of his face. "Calli! Calli, where are you?"

Silence.

"Calli, come on! Don't be stupid!"

A branch cracked beneath someone's foot on George's right, followed by a yelp and a thud. Turning quickly, he tried to peer through the darkness, seeing nothing.

"This is ridiculous," he muttered, pulling out his wand. "Lumos!"

The wand tip ignited, and George looked in the direction of the sounds. There, huddled against a tree and clutching her foot, was Calli. Feeling rather annoyed at the blonde's attempt at hide-and-seek, George marched over to her, frowning.

"What do you think you're playing at?" he snapped.

Calli's face was pale and she closed her eyes, her breath coming in shallow gasps. "My – my ankle."

George squatted down beside Calli, lowering his wand to take a look at her leg. Her ankle was already beginning to swell. As George's hand moved toward her ankle, Calli pushed him away causing him to fall back on his rear end.

"What'd you go and do that for?" George snarled, righting himself.

"Don't touch me!" Calli breathed.

"It might be broken. I've got to look at it."

"You don't need to look at anything. I'm fine!" Calli pushed herself against the tree and tried to stand. Letting out a whimper, she fell forward.

George caught her instinctively, easing her back down to the ground. "Yeah, that's right, you're just fine. I'll meet you back at the campsite then…" He turned as if to walk away.

"George, wait!"

Smirking, George turned back around and kneeled in front of Calli again. Without a word he slowly pulled off her shoe and examined her ankle, gently gliding his hand along the top of her foot.

"Ouch! Stop it!" Calli hissed, flinching.

"It's definitely broken," George told her, lifting his wand. "I can heal it though."

Calli looked at George as though he were wielding a sword and recoiled. "Don't you dare!"

He frowned. "You can't very well walk–"

"No!" Calli insisted.

George stared at the girl cowering on the ground. "As much as I'd like to strangle you, I wouldn't really go through with it. I'm not going to hurt you."

"_No!_" Calli repeated, eyes wide.

"Calli–"

"Just help me up," she said weakly.

"You can't walk–"

"George, just shut up and help me!"

Sighing, George lifted the blonde off the ground as though she were a rag doll. Calli tried to take a step, nearly falling face-forward again as she cried out in pain.

"You can't possibly believe you're going to be able to walk on that, do you?" George said, catching her again.

Calli leaned against his tall frame, panting. "Just… just h-help me."

After about three steps, George realized the plan clearly wasn't going to work. Calli, at best, came up to George's collarbone, and with her ankle being as it was, George realized helping her to walk wasn't the most efficient was to get back to the campsite.

"George! Put me down!" Calli shrieked as he bent forward and threw her over his shoulder.

"At the rate you're moving it'll take us all night to get back," he grumbled, making his way through the wood with his wand held out in front of them.

"Put me down! I'm not some sort of–"

"Shut up, will you!"


	6. An Unexpected Turn

**A/N:** A little cheesy, but fun nonetheless. Definitely not my best, but I never claimed to be talented…

Thanks to all who reviewed – you made my day! **mackgirl, xXxSour-LemonxXx, mythicxconvolutions, TahnDawg, Avila Naislin, Aurora, trizia**

.

Chapter 6: An Unexpected Turn

.

After nearly half an hour, George emerged from the trees with a very angry Calli still slung over his shoulder.

"Where have you been? We've been really worried!" Aralyn said as she and Fred ran up to the pair. "George – what happened?"

"Stupid girl's gone and broken her ankle!" George growled, trudging over to the tent where the girls would be sleeping.

"What? Calli?"

"I – I tripped. My foot got caught on a stump, and my ankle snapped," Calli breathed as George gently lowered her to the ground. She was very pale now, and it was no secret that the pain had gotten much worse.

Fred glanced at George, who was brushing off his trousers with a frown on his face.

"Oh, Calli…" Aralyn muttered, shaking her head. "Well, go on, get in there…"

Biting her lip because of the pain, Calli scooted into the tent on her bottom and Aralyn climbed in after her. Fred and George stared at one another, listening.

"Gimme your foot–"

"Oh, Are, you know I don't like it when–"

"Well maybe next time you'll think twice before running through the woods in the dark, now won't you? I know we're not supposed to do magic, but why didn't you just let George try to mend this back there?"

"Ow! He did."

"Well, he did a horrible job of it, didn't he?"

"No, I mean, he tried but I wouldn't let him. _Ouch!_"

"Hold still, Calli! Why? Please don't tell me you wanted him to carry you…" Aralyn murmured a spell and touched her wand tip to Calli's ankle.

"No, I – Ooh! That _stings_!"

"Stop being such a baby. It wouldn't hurt as much if you'd have just let George do this when it first happened."

"I wasn't about to let him touch me with that thing! You – you saw the look in his eyes! He practically tried to kill me!"

"What?!" George appeared in the opening of the tent. "Calli, I told you–"

"You chased me into the woods!" Calli snapped.

"You – you – I wasn't actually going to do anything!" George hollered, flustered. "And besides, you had me wandering around in the dark!"

"And I should have left you there, too!"

"Oh, honestly, woman! I should have left _you_ there!"

"That's enough, you two!" Aralyn shouted, making them both flinch. "I've had it with the both of you!" Grabbing her pack she crawled out of the tent, leaving a very bewildered George and Calli inside.

George started to follow. "Aralyn, where are you–" His sentence broke off as Aralyn pointed her wand at him.

"In!" she commanded, her eyes narrowed.

George frowned. "What? No! No way!"

Aralyn took a menacing step toward him. "_In!_"

Reluctantly, George ducked back inside the tent.

Aralyn kneeled before the opening. "Until you two learn to stop trying to kill each other, I don't want to see either of you!" The tent flap dropped, and with a soft glow, the opening disappeared.

George scrambled over to where Aralyn had just been kneeling and felt around the fabric. Pulling out his wand, he muttered a spell, hissing in pain as he received a shock. "The bloody woman's gone and locked us in!"

"Oh, shut up! It's your fault we're here! Had to go and make her angry, didn't you?" Calli sniffed. She sat up, pulling her knees to her chest.

Slowly, George's head turned in her direction. "My fault? _You think this is my fault?_ If you had only let me fix your stupid ankle we'd both be sitting out _there_ right now!"

"Don't start with me, Weasley!" Calli sneered. "Do you really think I was going to let you use that stick on me?"

George glared at her. "Keep it up, and I'll show you just what this _stick_ can do!"

Calli opened her mouth, but as she sat watching George lightly finger his wand with a smirk, she decided it was best not to test him. With a dramatic sigh, she buried her face in her arms.

George sat silently for a moment, staring at the girl who was making his day one of the most miserable in years. "So, what do we do now?"

Calli shrugged, not bothering to lift her head. "Just shut up and leave me be."

George muttered a word that made Calli throw her shoe at him. "Ow! Will you stop behaving like a child?"

Calli's head snapped up. "I'm sorry, did I hurt your wittle head?" she said in a baby voice.

"Grow up!" he hissed.

"What's wrong, Georgie-poo? Don't you like me?" Calli asked mockingly.

George grabbed her shoulders and gave her a small shake. "If you don't shut up…"

Calli stared at him, eyes narrowed, lips pursed.

Realizing what he was doing, George quickly dropped his hands. "I'm sorry…"

The blonde huddled against the back of the tent. "Don't."

"Calli, you're being ridiculous." George sat back on his heels, frowning. "I didn't mean–"

"Get away from me…" she warned.

"Calli…" George pleaded.

"Get away!" Calli picked up her other shoe.

In one swift move, George grabbed her, pinning her hands behind her and making Calli drop her weapon. "Will you calm down?"

"Let go of me, George!" she spat.

"Not until you calm down."

Calli struggled to free herself. "That witch just locked me in a tent with a lunatic!"

George scowled. "I'd never–"

"You're hurting me! Let go!"

Immediately, George released Calli's arms but kept his arm around her waist. "Will you just listen to me, please?"

Calli pushed against his chest. "Let go of me!"

"Not until you listen to me."

"If you don't let me go, I'm gonna scream!" she warned.

"Calli–"

Taking a deep breath, Calli screwed up her face. George did the only thing he could think of – he kissed her. Calli's balled fists, ready to strike, dropped to her sides. She let out a small yelp but stopped struggling against him. Finally coming to his senses George pulled away. For a moment the pair just stared at each other.

"Why – why did you just do that?" Calli gasped. Her hand flew to her lips, pressing against them to stop the tingling.

"I… Sorry." George turned away and moved to the side of the tent. He pressed his lips together, took a deep breath.

Calli watched as the twin felt the tent for the opening that no longer existed. "George?"

"It's getting late," he said quietly. "Aralyn? Aralyn! Come on! Let me out, okay?"

"George…"

"Aralyn! Come on, this isn't funny!"

"_George_!"

Bracing himself for more screaming and hitting, he turned around. Calli had unrolled a sleeping bag and spread it out next to hers.

"She's not coming until morning. Just…" She gave the sleeping bag a pat. "Here, get some sleep." Turning her back to him, she crawled inside her own sleeping bag and curled into a ball.

Thoroughly bewildered at what had just transpired, George gave a sigh and lay down, huddled against the front of the tent with his arm behind his head.

Calli pulled herself up on her elbow. "The temperature is dropping – you'll get too cold."

George stared up at the top of the tent. "I'll be fine," he muttered.

"You'll be more comfortable, at least," Calli said softly.

George sat up and looked at her.

Calli patted the bag again. "Let's call a truce. No more fighting."

Hesitantly, George grabbed the sleeping bag and pulled it closer to the side of the tent then he slid inside. "No more fighting."

Giving a small nod, Calli settled back down and closed her eyes. "'Night, George."

.

x0x0x0x0x

.

"What did you just do?" Fred asked, watching Aralyn lower her wand after sealing the opening of the tent.

She tossed her pack against the twins' tent and made her way over to the fire. "I gave them no choice but to reconcile their differences or die trying."

Fred slid his arm around Aralyn's back and pulled her against his side as they sat down on an old log in front of the blazing fire. "I can't believe you just did that!" he said, shaking with laugher.

Aralyn chuckled. "Well, what would you have done?"

"Run in the opposite direction," he answered. "You know, George is going to have your head for this."

"Now you tell me." Aralyn laughed again and rested her head on Fred's shoulder. "Lucky for me, I've got you."

Fred smiled. "That you do."

They sat quietly, staring into the flames. The sound of Calli's and George's muffled arguing drifted from the direction of their tent. After a few moments, Aralyn shifted and turned to look back toward the noise.

"Fred, you don't think he'd really…"

"Of course not," Fred reassured her. "George wouldn't do a thing to her."

"Maybe I should let them out?"

"Going soft already?" Fred teased. "No, best let them be. You said so yourself – they need to reconcile their differences or die trying."

"It's the second part I'm worried about," Aralyn said grimly.

Fred laughed heartily and pulled her into a hug. "They'll be fine, I promise. George fancies Calli – he's not about to hurt her. She just irritates the hell out of him, that's all."

Aralyn stared up at Fred in surprise. "He fancies her? But I thought…"

"Why else would he have come?" Fred said pointedly.

Aralyn shrugged. "I hope you're right." She shivered slightly from the cold.

Fred began to gently rub her arms. "It's getting a bit cold, isn't it?"

Aralyn nodded, shifting closer to the fire. "It always does at night."

"Come on then." Fred stood up, taking hold of Aralyn's hand. "We'll be warmer in the tent."

Grabbing Aralyn's pack, Fred held open the tent flap and watched as Aralyn hesitated when she heard Calli threaten to scream. Waiting a beat, then two, she turned to crawl into the tent.

"Something wrong?" Fred asked her, biting back a chuckle. He knew full well that Aralyn was ready to come to Calli's rescue in a moment's notice.

"No, nothing," she replied. Noting his amusement she added, "They're fine."

Fred nodded. "Of course they are. I'm not about to let Calli kill George. Though it might be fun to watch her try…"

"Fred!" Aralyn laughed, swatting his leg. She lit a small lantern and placed it in the corner of the tent. Seeing the confused look on Fred's face she reminded him, "No magic, remember?"

Fred nodded, smiling sadly. "Yeah. No magic," he repeated, staring at the lantern.

"What's wrong?" Aralyn asked, concerned. She scooted closer to him and laid a hand on his arm. "Fred?"

He lifted the lantern gingerly, staring at the light inside. When he spoke, his voice was just above a whisper. "My dad would have loved this…"

Aralyn rested her cheek on his shoulder. "He collected things. You're mother told me," she said softly.

"He did," Fred told her, turning the lantern around, examining it carefully. "All kinds of Muggle contraptions. He had a car once. Fixed it up, made it fly… And Harry gave him a telephone for his birthday. He kept all sorts of things, but he loved plugs best…" With a sigh, Fred set the lantern on the ground.

"You can have it, if you'd like," Aralyn offered, stroking his arm comfortingly.

Fred gave a smile and draped his arm around her, hugged her. "I've got my own collection of things. But thanks." He stared at the opening of the tent. "It's quiet now."

Aralyn pulled back to listen. "It is. Think they've gone to sleep?" She tried unsuccessfully to stifle a yawn.

Fred grinned. "Well, if they haven't they will soon. And so should we."

Crawling inside the spare sleeping bag, Aralyn gave a small laugh. "Well, this is a bit different." Fred cocked an eyebrow. "For once I won't have to put up with Calli's snoring," she said with a smirk.

Fred chuckled. "She and George will get along well then. Took me forever to get used to having my own room once we moved to our own flat. Far too quiet for me." He settled into his sleeping bag and turned to face Aralyn. "I seriously considered charming my wardrobe to imitate him."

Aralyn shook with laughter. "You two are very close, aren't you?"

Fred nodded. "Can't get much closer than a twin. Our whole family's close though."

"So I've noticed," said Aralyn softly. "I think it's wonderful."

"It can be," Fred replied, shrugging. "There are times, though, when I think they're a bit too intrusive."

"They're just looking out for you."

"Is that what Ginny was doing? Looking out for me?" Fred shifted up onto one arm.

Aralyn blushed. "Well… we started talking about Harry. Somehow, she managed to turn the conversation around."

"And what did my darling baby sister have to say about me?"

"She erm… She asked if we were serious," Aralyn answered softly. She shifted uncomfortably in her sleeping bag.

Fred leaned forward in interest. "And?"

Aralyn rolled onto her back, avoiding his gaze. "And I told her that we haven't really given it much thought."

Fred was silent for a minute as he contemplated what to say next. All he could come up with was "Oh."

"We never really talked about it or anything, you and me," Aralyn continued.

"Alright, let's talk about it."

"Alright."

"We have been seeing each other for a while now. For more than a month, really," Fred said thoughtfully.

"Yes," Aralyn agreed. "But even so… A serious relationship is more than just dating. It's more… more…"

"Serious?" Fred offered playfully.

Aralyn snorted. "I was going to say more involved. For one thing, it's exclusive."

Fred looked taken aback. "I'm not seeing anyone else."

"Neither am I," Aralyn said hurriedly. "Oh, Fred, I didn't mean to imply…"

"I know." He reached out to twirl a lock of her hair around his finger. "It's okay."

Sitting up, Aralyn rubbed her arms, not sure if she was really cold or just nervous. "It's more than that though. Much more. Being involved in a serious relationship requires a whole new level of… of commitment."

"Are you saying you think I'm not able to do that?" Fred asked, frowning.

Aralyn squirmed. "Fred… I just think… well…" She sighed and closed her eyes. "I don't want you to think I'm expecting anything."

Fred gave her a puzzled look. "Expecting anything?" he repeated.

Aralyn spoke slowly. "George told me about Angelina."

"George told you about Angelina."

Aralyn grimaced. "Yes."

The tent filled with silence.

"I know what you went through – sort of. I had Jeff," she continued.

"Jeff?" Fred said, frowning. "You mean–"

"Calli's brother, yeah." Aralyn nodded.

"And the two of you were serious?"

Aralyn nodded again. "Very. I'd say we were as serious as you and Angelina… only without the ring."

Fred and Angelina had been together since their sixth year at Hogwarts. Things between them progressed quickly, and shortly after she had finished school, Fred came to Angelina's flat – engagement ring in his pocket – only to find her with Oliver Wood. They were doing a fair bit more than just snogging on the sofa.

Fred's face darkened at the memory.

"I'm not Angelina," Aralyn told him.

"I know you're not," Fred replied, watching her.

Aralyn took a deep breath, rolled her lip between her teeth. "Why did you ask me out?" she asked uncertainly.

Fred moved beside her and put his hand on her back. Feeling the need to lighten the mood he answered, "What man could resist a beautiful, intelligent, mysterious woman?"

"Fred… I'm serious." She sighed, shaking her head. Slowly, her frown faded, turning into a weak smile.

Hesitating only for a moment, Fred pulled Aralyn to him and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "I hadn't really intended to ask you out straight away," he admitted.

Aralyn cocked an eyebrow. "Really? Then what happened between 'hi' and 'dinner?'"

Fred shrugged. "Couldn't help myself. Any woman who can hold my interest with only one-word sentences is definitely someone I wish to get to know better."

"Oh, really now?" Aralyn smiled. "And just how many women have you managed to entice with your witty pick-up lines?" she asked teasingly.

"Only needed to try it once," Fred replied, grinning.

Aralyn let out groan and rolled her eyes, making Fred chuckle. "You know," she began. "I've never before agreed to go out with a guy without becoming friends first. You're the only one."

Fred's grin widened. "Really? What happened between 'hi' and 'dinner?'"

"I suppose I couldn't resist a good-looking, intelligent, mysterious guy with a rather intriguing sense of humor." Fred groaned and rolled his eyes, then laughed as Aralyn let out a giggle.

A few minutes later they were huddled into their respective sleeping bags. "I've been thinking," Fred said softly. He reached for her hand, lacing his fingers with hers.

"About what?"

"Maybe… Maybe we should just take things slowly. See what develops."

Aralyn smiled and nodded, giving his hand a squeeze. "No need to rush, Fred. Slow is good."

"Yeah," he brought her hand to his lips. "Slow is very good."


	7. The Truth Revealed

**A/N:** Whoa, it's been a while, hasn't it? Hopefully this will make up for the lost time (and if it doesn't, just humor me)…

Thanks to all who reviewed – you keep me going! **mackgirl, TahnDawg, Carnivorous Angel, xXxSour-LemonxXx, Avila Naislin**

.

.

Chapter 7: The Truth Revealed

.

George woke slowly, blinking as he looked around the tent. Seeing that the opening had returned to its rightful place he stretched and sat up, eager to escape the cramped environment. Just as he pulled himself out of the sleeping bag, Calli began to stir.

"Morning," she said sleepily.

With a small grunt, George nodded and quickly exited the tent in an attempt to avoid talking about what had happened the night before.

Fred was cooking breakfast. "I see you're alive and well."

"Barely," George grumbled, glancing warily over his shoulder.

Seeing the look on his brother's face, Fred leaned forward and whispered, "Alright, what happened?"

George looked cautiously around the campsite. "Where's Aralyn?"

"Sleeping. So, tell me… what happened?"

George bent low over the flames, avoiding his brother's eye. "Why do you think anything happened?"

"Because," Fred said, grinning, "you're acting like something happened. And since there are no visible injuries…" Suddenly, he began to laugh, causing George to startle and frantically _'shush'_ him. "You kissed her, didn't you?"

Feeling the heat climb up his neck, George slumped against a tree and lowered his head.

"I knew it!" Fred exclaimed.

"I didn't say anything!" George snapped.

"Didn't have to."

"Didn't have to do what?" Aralyn asked, stretching as she crawled out of the tent.

"Nothing," the twins said in unison, a little too quickly.

The guilty look on George's face, and the grin on Fred's told Aralyn that _'nothing'_ really meant _'something.'_ "What'd you do to her, George?" she asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

Before George could answer, Calli emerged from the tent. Seeing him, she quickly looked down at the ground. Aralyn opened her mouth to speak, but Fred pulled her away from the group. "George, watch the sausages, will you?"

"Fred, what happened?" Aralyn demanded as he led her near the wood.

"Let's just say George's and Calli's argument ended on an awkward note."

"What happened?" Aralyn repeated, frowning.

Fred rubbed the back of his neck, grinning. "He kissed her."

Aralyn choked. "He – what?"

"He kissed her. And judging by the fact that he's still alive, I'd say Calli didn't mind one bit," Fred said, amused.

"Are you serious?" Aralyn stood there, staring wide-eyed at the pair by the fire.

Fred glanced over his shoulder, watching his twin. "You tell me."

"Do you think this is going to change anything between them?" Aralyn asked. He gaze followed Calli, who was doing her best trying to avoid George.

"I'm not sure," Fred admitted. "How would you have reacted?"

Aralyn quirked a grin. "Who would have been doing the kissing?"

Fred returned the grin. "George?"

"Hmmm… I suppose it would be a bit awkward," Aralyn said thoughtfully.

"Alright then," Fred hesitated, running a hand through his hair. "What if I did the kissing?"

Aralyn chewed her bottom lip. "Don't know. You haven't kissed me yet…" She brushed past Fred and returned to George and Calli.

Fred watched her walk away. Releasing a huff of laughter, he shook his head and followed.

.

x0x0x0x0x

.

Breakfast was irritatingly awkward. Fred and Aralyn kept trying to hold a conversation with the others, but George and Calli were rather tight-lipped. Breathing a sigh of frustration, Aralyn stood up and made her way to her and Calli's tent, ducking inside. Not a moment later, Calli appeared, looking nervous.

"Something wrong?" asked Aralyn as she began to change into her swimsuit.

"N-no. Nothing's wrong. Why would you think something was wrong? Nothing's wrong." Calli spoke very fast, and her voice was at least an octave higher than usual.

"You were unusually quiet at breakfast…"

"I'm just tired. Didn't get much sleep last night," Calli replied. Seeing the amused smile on her best friend's face, she continued hurriedly, "It wasn't very nice of you to lock me in that tent with that madman, you know."

Grinning, Aralyn grabbed her towel and crawled out of the tent. "Oh, I think you two got along all right…"

Calli hurried after her. "Where are you going?"

"To the waterhole. Why else would I be dressed like this?" Aralyn said, not bothering to stop.

"Wait! I'll come with you…" Calli ducked inside the tent, and a few moments later emerged wearing her swimsuit and holding the towel around her body as thought she had just stepped out of the shower. "Okay," she said, glancing nervously at the twins, who had yet to take notice of the girls. "Let's go."

As they passed the campfire, Fred strode over to them, his gaze lingering on Aralyn's bare midriff.

"Calli and I are going to the waterhole," Aralyn told him. Fred lifted his gaze, raised an eyebrow. "Give us about twenty minutes, okay?" she continued quietly. She turned back to Calli, who was tapping her foot impatiently, eager to get away. "Ready?"

Calli slanted her a look and tutted. "No, I'll just stand here for a while longer, shall I?"

"Suit yourself," Aralyn drawled. She brushed past Calli, calling over her shoulder, "Fred, if you and George feel like coming down to the waterhole later, just follow the path to the left – it'll lead you straight there."

Fred nodded. "Maybe later."

Calli tossed her hair over her shoulder and walked briskly after the brunette. "Hey, Are! Wait up!"

.

x0x0x0x0x

.

As the girls reached the waterhole, Aralyn set her towel on a large rock overlooking the pool and breathed a contented sigh. The view was like a scene from a book: a sparkling pool surrounded by masses of foliage and rock and a cascading waterfall gleaming in the morning sun – breathtakingly beautiful.

With a splash and a small shriek, Calli dived into the water. "I f-forgot how c-cold the water is t-this e-early!"

Aralyn laughed and settled onto her towel, leaning back with her hands against the smooth stone. "Think you'd learn after three years…"

Calli splashed Aralyn, making the brunette squeal. "You'd think, wouldn't you?" She pulled up onto the rock and lay down, stretching out in the warmth of the sunshine.

"So…"Aralyn looked expectantly at the blonde beside her.

"So?" Calli said apprehensively.

"He kissed you, huh?"

Calli sat up quickly, her jaw dropped. "He _told_ you?"

Aralyn couldn't hide her smirk. "No, Fred did."

"He told Fred? I can't believe this!" Calli pouted.

"No, he didn't say a word to Fred."

The blonde put her hands on her hips. "How did he find out then?"

Aralyn gave her a look of pity. "In case you hadn't noticed, Calli, they're twins. George didn't have to say anything – Fred can read him like a book."

Calli shivered lightly and brushed her hair back from her shoulder. "It's not like it was a big deal, really."

"No?" Aralyn grinned. "Then why are you two acting as though you got caught doing something wrong?"

"I am not!"

"Calli, if it was no big deal, you'd still be back there, vowing revenge."

The pout returned as Calli stared at her best friend. "I'm not that bad, am I? I mean, is that really what you think – that I'm out to get the guy?"

Aralyn thought for a moment, staring at the waterfall. Finally, she shook her head. "Calli… no. I just think – I think the two of you got a bad first impression of each other. George is sweet, really."

"_Sweet?_ Aralyn, the man pinned me to him last night and then kissed me when I threatened to scream!" Calli said dramatically.

"Could have been worse," Aralyn told her. "He could have just shoved a sock in your mouth."

The blonde pounced on her, causing both of them to fall into the water below. Laughing, they tussled about, each dunking the other under the water. As they broke the surface, sputtering for air, perched on the rock above them stood the twins.

Calli let out a small yip and ducked under the water again, swimming over to the waterfall. Aralyn was slightly more dignified, though she felt incredibly foolish, realizing that both men had just witnessed her and Calli's little wrestling match.

"I see you found us then."

Fred nodded, grinning broadly. "Seems so. Though I don't think we were expecting to find the two of you trying to drown each other, were we George?"

George was too busy watching Calli to bother with an answer.

Aralyn blushed and hoisted herself up onto the rock, sitting down next to Fred. "Well, you know Calli – all that pent-up energy…"

Fred laughed and draped his towel across Aralyn's shoulders. "Bit cold for a swim, isn't it?"

Aralyn shook her head. "Nah. The water's fine once you get used to it. Besides, the sun is out now – it'll warm up quickly."

Fred glanced around, taking in the scene. "How'd you find this place? It's beautiful."

"Well, the path leads straight to it, doesn't it? Calli and I just decided to take a walk one day. It's not really hard to find." Eyeing Fred, Aralyn grinned wickedly. "You're dry."

"I know I am," Fred grinned back.

"You shouldn't be."

"Really? And why do you say that?"

"This is a waterhole, you know…" Aralyn stood slowly, her grin growing wider.

Fred jumped up, backing away from her, and laughed. "Whoa! Wait! I still have my shirt on!"

"Since when has that ever mattered?" said George fiendishly. In one swift move, he was behind his twin and pushed him into the water.

Aralyn doubled over with laughter, watching Fred surface, his eyes wide with shock, brandishing a fist at his brother. George pulled off his shirt and turned toward her, grinning.

Aralyn couldn't help but stare. Fred and George were both very fit – she had known that – but seeing the twin without a shirt on made her appreciate the male form so much more. Aralyn glanced away, feeling the heat creep along her face.

"You don't really think I'm leaving you out of this, do you?" George growled as he advanced on Aralyn.

She backed away, hands out in front of her in defense. "I was hoping you would."

"Oh, no, no, no, no! Not after you locked me in that tent with that woman." George's eyes gleamed as he crept forward.

"But I was given the impression that you and Calli had… kissed and made up," Aralyn taunted.

George paused for a moment, smirked. "Impudent little witch…"

"She is, isn't she?" Aralyn mirrored the smirk, a hand on her hip. "But you mustn't blame Calli…"

George barked out a laugh and grabbed Aralyn about the waist, hoisting her over his shoulder and marching back to the edge of the rock. "I wasn't talking about Calli."

Aralyn squealed with laughter, beating on George's shoulder. "Alright! I'm sorry! Put me down, George!"

Winking at Fred, the redhead sighed. "Very well…" Leaning forward, he set the girl on her feet again. "You know, I can see why my brother likes you."

Teetering on the edge of the rock, Aralyn grasped George's arms for balance and laughed nervously. "You can? And why is that?"

"You're a lot alike," he replied casually. Taking a small step back, George placed his hands on Aralyn's shoulders. "You're both damn good-looking, witty, rather cheeky… and wet." Flashing her a brilliant grin, George shoved her off the rock.

.

x0x0x0x0x

.

"Stop! This is no fair! Two against one!" Aralyn shrieked with laughter as she scrambled away from the twins.

The three of them had been swimming and splashing around when suddenly, Fred and George decided to gang up on Aralyn: picking her up and tossing her into the water, splashing her mercilessly, and even taking turns sneaking up behind her to pull her under when she was busy trying to fend off the other twin.

Panting and giggling, the brunette climbed up onto a small embankment near the waterfall, looking around for Calli. "Calli! Where are you? Hey, Callidora!"

"What?" the blonde muttered as she emerged from behind the cascade.

"Where have you been hiding?" Aralyn asked, yanking her foot away from Fred, who attempted to pull her back in the water.

"I haven't been hiding," Calli snapped. "I've been–"

"Avoiding my brother?" Fred offered as he climbed up onto the embankment, shaking the hair out of his eyes.

Aralyn startled and whirled around. "Stay back!" she giggled, holding out her hands to ward him off.

Fred chuckled and stepped closer. "A little jumpy today, aren't we?"

Aralyn stuck out her tongue in response.

Calli rolled her eyes. "Oh, please…"

Fred stared at the blonde, smiling. "Nice to see you've finally come out of hiding."

"I have not been hiding!" she sneered.

"Well, join us then," Fred responded easily. He began wringing out his t-shirt, still on his body.

Calli stared at him for a moment, amused. "Won't do much good if you're just going to get right back in the water."

Fred made a face. "That's why I'm taking it off…" Lifting the shirt over his head, he tossed it onto the ground beside him.

Aralyn tore her eyes away from his lean, muscular frame long enough to glance at Calli, who was gawking at the man. Moving closer to her, Aralyn whispered, "See what you're missing?"

Calli made a noise in the back of her throat not unlike that of a cat in heat.

Fred raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Something wrong?"

"Huh uh…" Calli answered.

Fred smiled irresistibly. "You sure?"

"Oh, I'm quite sure…" Calli smiled back flirtatiously.

"Quite sure about what?" George's voice came from behind Calli, causing her to startle.

"Nothing," she muttered, looking away.

Aralyn sauntered over to Fred and pushed him playfully, causing him to stumble backward. Fred grabbed her by the waist and fell backward into the pool with a _'whoop.'_

George watched as the couple swam off together. Calli sat down with a huff, dangling her feet into the water. Staring at her from behind, George smiled to himself. His eyes traveled appreciatively over her form, and he shook his head to clear his thoughts. Pausing briefly, he wandered over to the edge of the embankment and sat down next to Calli. He could feel her tense up and heard her take in a sharp breath. Neither spoke a word as they stared into the water.

After several minutes, George slid into the pool and turned to face the blonde. "Why don't you come in?"

The question surprised Calli, though she really didn't know why. She shrugged in response. "Why?"

George trod water for a moment before he answered. "You look bored."

"No."

Swimming closer, he brushed his hand along Calli's ankle, making her flinch. "How's it feel?"

"Better."

Suddenly, George laughed. "I never thought I'd see the day…"

Calli stared at George, her brow furrowed. "What are you talking about?"

George grinned. "I have never known you to be this quiet. What happened?"

"_Pfft."_ Placing her foot on the top of his head, Calli pushed George under the water.

As he surfaced, George sputtered and chuckled. "You shouldn't have done that, you know."

"Really? And why is that?" Calli smirked.

George swam back to her, hoisting himself up just enough to lean on the rock with his hands on either side of her. Calli stared at him, shocked by his daring. Her eyes traveled over his chest, tiny droplets of water dripping from his torso, to his face. He was close… very, very close.

"Because," George replied in a low growl that made Calli's heart beat in her throat. His face was a breath away from hers. "Now I have to return the favor."

Before Calli could react, she found herself underwater. Kicking to the surface, she emerged, gasping for air as much as she was gasping out of surprise. She was also desperately aware that George was still holding on to her.

"This isn't funny, George!" she spat.

George shook his head. "It's not meant to be." Slipping his arm around her waist, the wizard pulled Calli against him.

"George," Calli groaned. "Don't…"

"Relax," he soothed. Leaning back into the water, George pushed off from the rock, pulling Calli with him as he swam toward the waterfall.

As they came through to the other side, George let go of her. Calli knew George had brought her here because of its seclusion. What she didn't know was why.

"I just want to talk with you, that's all," George assured her, giving Calli the impression that he could read her mind.

She was not entirely convinced. "You could have talked to me out there."

"Yeah, I could have," George agreed.

With a smooth stroke, Calli glided to the wall, pulling herself up on a small ledge and tucking her feet under her.

George stared at her for a moment then he gave a small snort of laughter.

"What's so funny?" Calli demanded.

"You."

"Me?"

George nodded. "You."

Calli raised an eyebrow, clearly not getting his meaning.

"You're acting like a frightened kitten, huddled in the corner like that," he remarked.

Calli was not amused. "Well, what do you expect, George? You drag me in here like some captive–"

"I'm not forcing you to stay, _Callidora_," he told her, frowning. "I just wanted to talk to you privately. If you don't want to stay, don't. You're free to go."

Calli watch him silently. After a moment, she dipped her hand into the water and let it trickle over her thigh. "You wanted to talk… so talk."

George was too busy watching her to register what she said. Only after she splashed him did he respond. "I – I'm sorry. About last night."

"You're sorry."

George moved forward, stopping just short of the ledge Calli was perched on. "I shouldn't have kissed you like that."

Calli frowned. "No, you shouldn't have."

"It's just that you were shouting and–"

"So you thought you'd just kiss me to shut me up, did you?" Calli's eyes narrowed.

George looked away and sighed. "It was a stupid thing to do. I'm sorry."

"Are you some kind of control freak?" Calli alleged.

George was slightly taken aback. "No."

She cocked her head. "No? Why'd you do it then? Did you need to feel like a man – overpowering a woman? Or maybe–"

George grabbed onto the ledge. "You're crossing the line."

"Like you didn't last night!" Calli snapped.

"Look, I–"

Calli pushed against George's arms, causing him to lose his grip on the ledge. "Then what was it George? Huh? Why'd you kiss me?"

George pushed away from the wall and swam toward the waterfall. "Forget it."

Calli stood up, hands on her hips. "No, George, you brought me here so we could talk. So, tell me – why did you kiss me?"

George swam to the edge of the waterfall before glancing back at Calli. "Because I fancy you, Calli. Why else would I come on this bloody camping trip?" He disappeared under the water before Calli could respond.

.

x0x0x0x0x

.

"Where do you think they've gone?" Aralyn asked, clinging to Fred as the water came up to his collarbone which, incidentally, would have been over her head had he not been holding onto her.

Fred scanned the waterhole then answered her question by pointing to the waterfall. George and Calli had just disappeared behind it.

Aralyn raised an eyebrow. "Now, just what would they be doing back there?" Her tone was not at all questioning, but rather, stating the obvious.

Fred chuckled, amused. "A little privacy, perhaps?"

The corner of Aralyn's mouth turned up in a crooked smile. "Great for snogging…" Then, seeing Fred blush, she did too.

Fred watched the empty space for a moment then turned to Aralyn, agreeing wholeheartedly with himself that she offered a much better view. He wondered how George could so casually kiss Calli when he himself hadn't even gathered the courage to kiss Aralyn – not that he didn't want to. He did. He really did. But when the opportunity presented itself, like now, he just kept thinking back to the day he had walked into Angelina's flat and found her being… very friendly with Oliver.

"Fred." Aralyn's voice snapped his mind back to the present.

"Hmmm?" he followed her gaze to where George swam alone, muttering to himself. "Uh, oh." Fred led Aralyn over to the rock where they had left their towels and helped her climb out of the water. "I'd better talk to him."

Aralyn nodded and watched him swim away, sighing deeply. This was getting to be a very interesting trip. What next?

Moments later, Calli pulled herself up onto the rock and grabbed her towel. "I'm going back to camp."

Aralyn caught her arm and pulled her back. "Spill it."

Calli glanced nervously at the twins still in the water before heaving a large sigh and plopping down onto Aralyn's towel. "He told me he fancies me."

"And?" Aralyn grinned.

"What do you mean, _'and?'_ He fancies me!"

"_And?_"

Calli buried her face in her hands.

Aralyn put her arm around the blonde and gave her a hug. "You like him too, don't you?"

"Uh, huh."

"So, what's the problem?" Aralyn laughed. "He likes you, you like him–"

"Do you know how weird that would be? If we started dating?" Calli was becoming slightly hysterical.

Aralyn smiled sympathetically and rubbed Calli's back soothingly. "I'm not sure I do."

"He's a wizard, Are! A wizard!" Calli grabbed Aralyn's arms, her eyes wild. "How am I supposed to date a wizard?"

"You live with me – it's not that difficult, is it?" Aralyn replied, pulling Calli's hands away.

Calli snorted. "I only live with you, Are, I'm not–"

"I love you, Calli, really. Just not in that way."

"Aralyn! I'm serious! What if we were to… to…"

Aralyn couldn't help it – she started laughing. The laughter continued until tears were streaming down her face. "Calli, I had a relationship with your brother, remember?" Seeing the look on the girl's face only made her laugh harder. "What? Do you think that you would start levitating or turn into a rabbit or something?"

This time, Calli shook with laughter. "Are! No! I just… just…"

"Look," Aralyn began, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "Dating a wizard would be no different for you than it was for me to date your brother. Granted, there are certain… advantages–"

"Aw, no! C'mon now! Stop!" Calli snorted.

Aralyn giggled. "The point is, Calli, if you like him then go for it."

"Go for it? Just like you and Fred?"

"More or less."

Calli thought for a minute, then stood and gathered her things. "I don't know, Aralyn. I just need to think about it." She started to walk away then stopped suddenly and turned. "It's funny though…"

Aralyn cocked her head. "What's funny?"

"You. Giving me advice on dating George when you haven't even kissed Fred yet." Aralyn watched as she disappeared into the wood, knowing full well that she had just been put so perfectly in her place.


	8. Impressions

**A/N:** Not sure if this chapter fits well with where I want this story to go (now), but for now it'll stay.

Thanks again to all who reviewed – it's nice to know I'm keeping you entertained… **Carnivorous Angel, its inside your head, Avila Naislin, xXxSour-LemonxXx, chai, LadyPeaceGoldenHeart**

.

.

Chapter 8: Impressions

.

Aralyn and the twins returned to the campsite an hour later. George's mood had lightened considerably during that time, but flat-lined the moment he saw Calli.

After changing out of her swimsuit, Aralyn joined Fred and Calli on the grass. They had just made lunch and were getting ready to eat.

"Where's George?" Aralyn asked, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"In the tent," Fred replied. "Says he's not hungry."

Calli took a large gulp of her drink, avoiding the others' gaze. With a huge sigh, Aralyn grabbed three additional sandwiches and made her way over to the twins' tent.

"Knock, knock…"

"Who's there?"

"George…"

"George who?"

"George!"

The tent flap pulled back, and Aralyn ducked inside.

"That's a horrible joke," George mumbled, staring glumly at the ground.

Aralyn offered him the food. "What can I say – it's not in my blood."

George gave a snort and took a bite of the first sandwich. "Obviously."

"Mind if I sit?"

Shifting his weight, George made room for Aralyn to settle next to him. They sat in silence, eating their sandwiches for what seemed like forever. Finally, Aralyn broke the silence.

"She likes you too, you know."

George nearly choked. "I'm not convinced."

"She does. Really. She's just… scared."

"Scared?" George popped the last bite of his third sandwich into his mouth. "Wacheegareduv?"

Aralyn nudged him playfully. "Hmmm… Couldn't be that, could it?"

Making a face, George swallowed. "Funny. I'm serious – what's she so afraid of?"

Aralyn crawled out of the tent. "Come take a walk with me."

"Aralyn, I really don't feel–"

"We won't be long." She disappeared from George's view.

Sighing deeply, George emerged from the tent and stood up, frowning at the brunette who was smiling so passively at him.

"Come on…" Aralyn grabbed his hand and pulled him toward a path in the wood.

Once he was sure no one could hear the conversation, George asked again, "Okay, tell me. What is Calli so afraid of?"

"You," Aralyn replied simply.

George climbed over the remains of a fallen tree and helped Aralyn do the same. "Me? You dragged me out here for that? But… I thought you said she fancies me?"

"She does. But… you're a wizard, George." Aralyn answered, pushing some brush aside.

"What difference does that make? You're a witch – she's not afraid of you."

Aralyn stopped and leaned against a tree. "She's afraid of what could happen if you were to… get serious."

She watched George's expression change slowly from bewilderment to comprehension, smiling amusedly when his cheeks turned pink.

"Oh… Oh! But… I'm not like that! I'm not going to date some girl simply to try and bed her in a few day's time," he said earnestly.

"Oh, George, I know you're not." Aralyn patted his arm comfortingly. "It's not even that, really."

"Then what is it, exactly?"

Aralyn brushed some dirt off of her leg. "Well, Calli's… concerned… about what it would be like should it ever get to that point."

George quirked an eyebrow. "What it would be like?"

"I suppose she's thinking of a Muggle magician. You know, one minute he's got a scarf…" She held out one hand, wiggling her fingers. "And the next minute…" She switched hands, holding up only two fingers and bounced it around. "POOF! It's a rabbit."

George stood in stunned silence for a moment, then suddenly, burst into a fit of outrageous laughter. "Oh Merlin, Aralyn! Now that's going to be at the front of my mind every time I think about having sex… Oh, wow… Muggles can be so frightening!"

Aralyn began to laugh too. "Especially Calli."

George's guffawing stopped abruptly. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Calli's got this really twisted sense of what we're really like, surprisingly. It's like she's in her own little world when it comes to magic. You'd think she'd understand, being my roommate and all," Aralyn said, shaking her head.

"Well, has she ever been… you know… in our world?" George perched on a tree stump.

Aralyn shook her head again. "No. For one thing, there's the Statue of Secrecy. And for another… well, how do you think she'd react if you dragged her into Diagon Alley?"

George contemplated this. "But the law is a bit different regarding Calli, isn't it? It's not like we're really hiding anything from her – she knows all about the wizarding world, right?"

Aralyn nodded. "As much as any Muggle can know about our world, yes. But that's not to say we can just go about, flicking and swishing our wands in front of her whenever we please."

George paused, chewing his bottom lip. "Fred has been getting a taste of the Muggle world…"

"George, just what are you scheming?"

He grinned and stood up, grabbing Aralyn by the hand and pulling her along the path back to the campsite. "I'm going to need your help…"

.

x0x0x0x0x

.

Once again, everyone was sitting around the campfire as darkness fell. Calli had done her best to avoid talking to George for the remainder of the afternoon, but Aralyn caught her staring at him from across the flames and then looking away shyly whenever he caught her eye.

Yes, it just might work. Aralyn mused. George's plan to further Calli's knowledge of the wizarding world was astonishingly good, though it would take a bit of maneuvering on Aralyn's and Fred's part as well.

_Here goes nothing…_ Faking a rather convincing yawn, Aralyn stood up. "I can't believe how tired I am! Well, good night…" She gave Fred a kiss on the cheek and sauntered off to her tent.

Fred stood up then. "Me too. Night." He too left, leaving George and Calli alone.

Calli looked around nervously and started to stand.

"Can we talk?" George asked, looking up at the blonde with a hopeful expression.

"Oh… erm…" With a small nod, Calli sat back down on the log.

George stood up. "Mind if I move closer? I promise not to bite."

Calli tried to give a casual shrug, but it ended up looking more like a twitch. George took that as a positive answer and walked over to her, sitting down with plenty of room between them.

"That's better, don't you think? Now I don't have to yell, " he said, flashing her an irresistible grin.

"You didn't have to yell before." Calli told him quietly, staring at her feet and kicking the earth lightly.

"True," George admitted. "But the view's much better here."

Calli gave a nervous laugh and looked away.

George smiled to himself. So far, so good. "Listen, Calli… I… I meant what I said earlier. I'm sorry for kissing you like that."

"Yeah, well… I suppose I was being a bit… irritable," Calli said, biting her lip.

"But still, I shouldn't have just done it."

Calli stared into the flames. "It's alright. It could have been worse."

"Could it?" George asked, unsure.

"Yeah." Calli looked up at him with a grin. "You could have shoved a sock in my mouth."

George chuckled. "Well, I thought about that, but you only threw your shoe at me."

Calli giggled. "Sorry about that."

"Ah, no. That's alright. I kind of deserved it." George laughed.

"Yeah, you did."

George laughed again and looked down at his hands. The pair sat in silence, listening to the flames crackle.

"You know," Calli began, breaking the silence, "Aralyn thinks we just got a bad first impression of each other."

"She does?" George asked, looking over at the blonde, who was now sitting much closer to him than when they first started talking. George made a mental note to thank Aralyn for her pep talk.

Calli nodded. Turning toward him, she held out her hand. George looked at her, then her hand, then back at her again and raised an eyebrow.

"Hi, I'm Callidora Seaton, but call me Calli."

Grinning broadly, George took the soft, smooth hand into his and shook it. "Hi, Calli, I'm George Weasley."

.

x0x0x0x0x

.

Fred woke early the next morning to find that George was not around. Yawning, Fred slid out of his sleeping bag and crawled out of the tent. Aralyn had just emerged from her tent as well, and she was looking around the campsite.

"Morning," Fred greeted her, kissing her cheek, and brushed a stray lock of hair from her face.

Aralyn smiled. "Morning. Have you seen Calli?"

Fred shook his head. "I'm guessing she wasn't in the tent when you woke up this morning? Neither was George."

Aralyn paused mid-stride and turned around. "George wasn't either?"

"Nope."

Fred saw a shade of amusement in Aralyn's eyes as she glanced around the campsite. She ducked back inside her tent and appeared seconds later with a grin.

"I think I know where they are. Come on…" Grabbing Fred's hand Aralyn started walking toward the wood.

"Where would they have gone? The sun's not even fully risen yet," Fred asked, lifting Aralyn over the fallen tree she and George came across the day before.

She led him down a long, winding path. Finally, they entered a small clearing. "There they are…" Aralyn pointed to an area at the far side of the clearing where a large, gnarly tree stood. Lying underneath the tree were George and Calli. "I knew she'd bring him here. The view's spectacular…" she whispered.

Fred glanced around. From where he was standing, he could just make out the sunrise, casting a soft, warm glow on the very tree that sheltered his twin and Calli. To his right Fred could see a colorful hilltop in the distance with shades of red, orange, and yellow. "No wonder you come up here every year…"

"Shh…" Aralyn tugged his hand, and he followed her back to the campsite.

.

x0x0x0x0x

.

George and Calli spent the night sitting by the fire, talking and getting reacquainted. As the sky began to lighten, Calli ducked inside her tent to retrieve her sleeping bag and a blanket. Then she led George to her favorite spot to watch the sunrise.

"Calli… This is beautiful," George remarked as he helped her spread her sleeping bag out flat on the ground.

"Isn't it great?" she exclaimed. She patted the material next to her, and George promptly sat by her side, pulling the extra blanket over their laps. "I can't believe we've stayed awake all night."

George pulled Calli's hair back and draped his arm lazily across her shoulders. "Yeah, but see what we would have missed if we didn't?"

Calli smiled up at him and rested her head against his shoulder. "I'm glad you came, George."

"I wasn't about to leave you to wander around in the dark by yourself," he told her.

Calli chuckled and shook her head. "I meant I'm glad you came on this trip."

"You are?"

"Sure. Think of what I would have missed out on otherwise."

George grinned. "You mean, arguing, breaking your ankle, and being held captive by a deranged wizard?"

Calli laughed. "Well, there's that, yes." She turned to look at him. "But I was also thinking about getting to watch the sunrise, teaching you how to make s'mores, and hearing you admit that you fancy me."

George grinned. "You forgot something."

"Did I?" Calli asked, laying back on her sleeping bag and staring up at him.

"Mm hmm…" George stretched out onto his stomach next to her and picked a leaf out of her hair. "The part where you tell me you feel the same about me."

Calli huffed out a laugh. "Oh, do I?"

George grinned and nodded. "You do."

"And what makes you so sure that I feel that way?"

George shrugged. "It's a feeling."

"A feeling."

"A strong feeling."

"Hmmm… I'm not sure I'm feeling the feeling you're feeling, George." Calli teased.

"You're not?" he replied in a mock-serious tone.

Calli shrugged. "Not sure at all."

"What could I do to convince you that you're feeling the feeling I'm feeling?" George moved close enough to Calli to see the little flecks of gray in her blue eyes.

Calli suddenly became shy. "Do I need convincing?"

"Oh, yes," George replied with a grin. "Most definitely."

"And just how do you plan to convince me?" Calli breathed.

"Hmmm…" Leaning forward, George planted a soft kiss on Calli's cheek, then again on the other. "How does a day of unimaginable wonders, followed by a romantic, candlelit dinner sound?"

Calli sighed dreamily. "Sounds like a date."


End file.
